Finding Rachel
by littlesitter
Summary: Juin 2012, Quinn et Rachel s'avouent leur amour durant le bal de dernière année. Mais lors de la prestation de Quinn, Rachel se fait kidnapper. Quinn qui a assisté a la scène sort de ce drame avec des cicatrices physiques et morales. Huit ans sont passé, Quinn recherche toujours Rachel. Que se passerait-il si la brune réapparaissait ? T pour les détails du passé a Rachel.
1. Decouverte

**Bonjours a tous ! Me revoila avec une nouvelle fiction. Je me suis dis quoi de mieux pour publier une nouvelle histoire que le jour de Nowel. Donc je ne sis pas encore combien de chapitre elle me fera cela dépendra de mon inspiration mais elle fera minimum une quinzaine de chapitre. J'ai déjà 11 chapitre. Je publierai pour l'instant tout les jeudi mais la date changera peut être selon mon emploi du temps du second semestre de la fac. **

**Bon je vous laisse lire ! En espérant que ça vous plait. **

**PS : Je suis à la recherche activement d'une bêta qui me serai vraiment vraiment nécessaire car les faute d'orthographe et de syntaxe sont mes pire ennemies. Les premiers chapitres sont corrigés mes à partir du 4ème, c'est une catastrophe. Alors si quelqu'un est intéressé et motivé je l'accueillerai les bras ouverts et aura le privilège d'avoir les chapitre beaucoup plus en avance que les autres ;)**

**Bonne lecture et Noyeux Joë !**

* * *

><p><em>Juin 2012<em>

_Cette année, Rachel venait d'être élue reine de promo. C'était quelque chose d'inimaginable pour elle. Après avoir dansé avec le roi, qui n'était autre que Finn, Rachel se rendit aux toilettes. Alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son visage, Quinn fit son entré. Les deux jeunes femmes plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. _

_Quinn sourit. Elle était heureuse pour son amie. Elle avait fait quelque chose de bien. Faire gagner Rachel était un moyen pour elle de lui montrer toute sa reconnaissance mais aussi de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'admirait. L'admiration n'était bien sûr pas le seul sentiment qu'avait Quinn à son égard. Elle ressentait pour elle quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Elle ressentait de l'amour. Mais à quoi bon ? Jamais une fille comme Rachel ne s'intéresserait à elle. _

_La brune se rapprocha en ne lâchant pas du regard ses yeux émeraude. Rachel continuait à s'avancer. L'écart en devenait de plus en plus mince. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille en fauteuil roulant puis se baissa afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Quinn se laissa faire et profita de cette étreinte chaleureuse. Elle s'enivrait de l'odeur de ses cheveux, de la douceur de sa peau, de l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle rien quand la touchant. Rachel se sépara de Quinn et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien. _

_Le silence régnait. Ce n'était pas ce silence lourd et pesant mais un silence pur qui rendait l'ambiance apaisante et rassurante. Quinn aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours. Rachel remit une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de la blonde. Cela fit sourire niaisement la concernée. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait jamais voulu se réveiller. Rachel prit la parole._

_- Tu t'es mise debout ! Tu as réussi. Je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu arrives à surmonter tous les obstacles qui sont devant toi. _

_- Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi Rach ! Tu me pousses à être quelqu'un de meilleure, à me surpasser. Je n'ai pas pu te répondre tout à l'heure parce que Santana nous a interrompus mais je tiens à le faire. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et rien ne pourra t'abattre. J'ai toujours admiré ton côté battant. J'aurais voulu être comme toi. Tu es belle et talentueuse. Tu es la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée._

_- Merci Quinn. Ce que tu me dis me touche vraiment. Je voulais également te remercier pour mon couronnement._

_Quinn baissa la tête. Rachel lui releva le menton, la forçant à la regarder. _

_- Comment as-tu deviné ? Demanda Quinn à la fois surprise et intimidée. _

_- Je ne sais pas. L'instinct ? Ce geste est le plus beau que l'on n'est jamais fait pour moi. Tu me fais me sentir importante à tes yeux._

_- Tu l'es. Dit la blonde d'une petite voix._

_La brune approcha son visage de celui de Quinn. Elle allait l'embrasser. Rachel Berry allait enfin embrasser Quinn Fabray. Cette derrière attendait cela depuis tellement d'années. Elle combla alors le peu d'espace qui les séparait. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ce fut l'explosion de joie. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela auparavant. Rachel y répondit immédiatement. Le baiser était doux, simple, tendre et amoureux. Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent et collèrent leurs fronts._

_- Je t'aime. Annonça tendrement Rachel._

_Rachel lui fit un magnifique sourire. Jamais elle n'oublierait cet instant. Tout était parfait. C'était magique. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment. C'est ce qu'elle croyait. Alors que Quinn allait répondre, Mercedes fit son entrée dans les toilettes. Elles se séparèrent instantanément. _

_- Quinn, on te cherche partout ! C'est à toi de chanter Right Here._

_- Je ne peux pas reporter ? Parce que là, je …_

_Elle fut coupée par Rachel._

_- Vas-y Quinn. Chante cette chanson et retrouve-moi à ta voiture. Je t'attendrais._

_- Très bien. Va leur dire que j'arrive Mercedes._

_Quand la jeune fille fut partie, Quinn déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Rachel. _

_- A tout de suite._

_Quinn se dirigea vers le gymnase et commença à chanter._

_When you feel your heart's guarded,__  
><em>**_Quand tu sens que ton coeur est gardé,_**_  
><em>_And you see the break starting,__  
><em>**_Et que tu vois que la rupture commence,_**_  
><em>_When the clouds are far departed,__  
><em>**_Quand les nuages auront bien disparu,_**_  
><em>_You'll be right here with her,__  
><em>**_Tu seras ici avec elle,_**

You'll be right here with her  
><strong><em>Tu seras ici avec elle<em>**_  
><em>_You'll be right here with her__  
><em>**_Tu seras ici avec elle_**

When your life is going too fast,  
><strong><em>Quand ta vie va trop vite,<em>**_  
><em>_Off the train tracks__  
><em>**_Et que le train déraille_**_  
><em>_She can slow it down, oh__  
><em>**_Elle peut la ralentir, oh_**_  
><em>_Just when you think you're 'bout to turn back__  
><em>**_Juste quand tu penses que tu vas te retourner_**_  
><em>_Scared you might crash__  
><em>**_Effrayée de pouvoir t'écraser_**_  
><em>_She'll be your ground, oh__  
><em>**_Elle sera ton ancre, oh_**

Oh when you feel your heart's guarded,  
><strong><em>Oh quand tu sens que ton coeur est gardé,<em>**_  
><em>_And you see the break starting,__  
><em>**_Et que tu vois que la rupture commence,_**_  
><em>_When the clouds are far departed,__  
><em>**_Quand les nuages auront bien disparu,_**_  
><em>_You'll be right here with her,__  
><em>**_Tu seras ici avec elle,_**_  
><em>_And when your tears are dry from crying,__  
><em>**_Et quand tes larmes tariront à force de pleurer,_**_  
><em>_And when the world turned silent,__  
><em>**_Et quand le monde deviendra silencieux,_**_  
><em>_So when the clouds above Departed,__  
><em>**_Donc quand les nuages auront disparu,_**_  
><em>_You will be right here with her,__  
><em>**_Tu seras ici avec elle,_**

She will be right here with you  
><strong><em>Elle sera ici avec toi<em>**_  
><em>_You'll be right here with her__  
><em>**_Tu seras ici avec elle_**_  
><em>_She will be right here with you__  
><em>**_Elle sera ici avec toi_**_  
><em>_You'll be right here with her__  
><em>**_Tu seras ici avec elle_**

When you're trapped and there's just no key,  
><strong><em>Quand tu es piégée et qu'il n'y a pas de clef,<em>**_  
><em>_And you can't breath,__  
><em>**_Et que tu ne peux plus respirer,_**_  
><em>_She breathes for you,__  
><em>**_Elle respirera pour toi,_**_  
><em>_The fire's got you down on both knees,__  
><em>**_Le feu t'a mise à genoux,_**_  
><em>_And the walls are closing in but she will,__  
><em>**_Et les murs se referment mais elle,_**_  
><em>_Break it through,__  
><em>**_Les détruira,_**_  
><em>_And when you feel alone,__  
><em>**_Et quand tu te sens seule,_**_  
><em>_She's a be at home,__  
><em>**_Elle sera à la maison,_**_  
><em>_Whenevers comes and go,__  
><em>**_Quoiqu'il arrive,_**_  
><em>_You know she got you,__  
><em>**_Tu sais qu'elle sera à tes côtés,_**

Oh when you feel your heart's guarded,  
><strong><em>Oh quand tu sens que ton coeur est gardé,<em>**_  
><em>_And you see the break starting,__  
><em>**_Et que tu vois que la rupture commence,_**_  
><em>_When the clouds above departed,__  
><em>**_Quand les nuages auront disparu,_**_  
><em>_You'll be right here with her,__  
><em>**_Tu seras ici avec elle,_**_  
><em>_(You'll see the sun)__  
><em>**_(Tu verras le soleil)_**_  
><em>_And when your tears are dry from crying, crying,__  
><em>**_Et quand tes larmes tariront à force de pleurer, pleurer,_**_  
><em>_And when the worlds turned silent...silent,__  
><em>**_Et quand le monde deviendra silencieux... Silencieux,_**_  
><em>_So when the clouds above Departed,__  
><em>**_Donc quand les nuages auront disparu,_**_  
><em>_You will be right here with her,__  
><em>**_Tu seras ici avec elle,_**

You'll be right here with her  
><strong><em>Tu seras ici avec elle<em>**_  
><em>_You'll be right here with her__  
><em>**_Tu seras ici avec elle_**

She will be here right beside you,  
><strong><em>Elle sera juste là à tes côtés,<em>**_  
><em>_Every step you take,__  
><em>**_À chaque pas que tu fais,_**_  
><em>_She will be your strength your shelter,__  
><em>**_Elle sera ta force, ton refuge,_**_  
><em>_Shield you from the rain,__  
><em>**_T'abritera de la pluie,_**_  
><em>_She will be here right beside you,__  
><em>**_Elle sera juste là à tes côtés,_**_  
><em>_Every step you take,__  
><em>**_À chaque pas que tu fais,_**_  
><em>_She will be your strength your shelter,__  
><em>**_Elle sera ta force, ton refuge,_**_  
><em>_Shield you from the rain,__  
><em>**_T'abritera de la pluie,_**

Oh when you feel your heart's guarded,  
><strong><em>Oh quand tu sens que ton coeur est gardé,<em>**_  
><em>_And you see the break starting,__  
><em>**_Et que tu vois que la rupture commence,_**_  
><em>_When the clouds above departed,__  
><em>**_Quand les nuages auront disparu,_**_  
><em>_You'll be right here with her,__  
><em>**_Tu seras ici avec elle,_**_  
><em>_And when your tears are dry from crying, crying,__  
><em>**_Et quand tes larmes tariront à force de pleurer, pleurer,_**_  
><em>_And when the worlds turned silent...silent,__  
><em>**_Et quand le monde deviendra silencieux... Silencieux,_**_  
><em>_So when the clouds above Departed,__  
><em>**_Donc quand les nuages auront disparu,_**_  
><em>_You will be right here with her,__  
><em>**_Tu seras ici avec elle,_**

She will be right here with you,  
><strong><em>Elle sera ici avec toi,<em>**_  
><em>_You'll be right here with her.__  
><em>**_Tu seras ici avec elle._**

_Pendant sa prestation, Quinn n'a cessé de penser à Rachel. Elle en était sûre maintenant. Rachel l'aimait. Quand la chanson se termina, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le parking pour la retrouver. A quelques mètres de sa voiture, elle la vit encerclée par des hommes qui essayaient de l'emmener de force dans un camion noir blindé mais la brune se débattait. Quinn cria et se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers eux. Quand les hommes la virent, ils assommèrent Rachel puis la jeta dans le camion. Un homme se dirigea ensuite vers Quinn. Il allait probablement la kidnapper également. Mais un des hommes déjà présent dans la voiture lui cria de la laisser et qu'en fauteuil roulant, elle ne servirait à rien. Il prit alors une barre en fer et la frappa violemment. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle vit le camion partir emmenant la personne qu'elle aimait loin d'elle._

Quinn se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar. Elle se leva, se massa la nuque et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire son café. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule envie : s'enterrer dans un trou jusqu'au lendemain comme souvent ces temps-ci. Après s'être préparée, elle se dirigea vers son bureau du FBI. Quand elle passa les portes de la section spéciale, elle entendit une musique provenant de la pièce du fond qui la fit trembler d'horreur. Elle se précipita vers la source du bruit alors que le refrain se fit entendre.

_When you feel your heart's guarded,__  
><em>**_Quand tu sens que ton coeur est gardé,_**_  
><em>_And you see the break starting,__  
><em>**_Et que tu vois que la rupture commence,_**_  
><em>_When the clouds are far departed,__  
><em>**_Quand les nuages auront bien disparu,_**_  
><em>_You'll be right here with her,__  
><em>**_Tu seras ici avec elle,_**

Elle arriva en trombe à l'endroit où la radio était allumée. Elle prit la lampe qui se trouvait à coté et l'écrasa violement sur le poste jusqu'à ce que la musique ne puisse plus émettre un son. Quinn était hors contrôle. Elle hurlait tout en frappant le poste.

- Putain de chanson de merde … Tu as gâché ma vie … Putain de chanson … Je ne suis pas ici avec elle …

Quinn se stoppa. L'homme qui écoutait auparavant sa radio se leva d'un coup.

- Non mais tu es malade ! Tu as des problèmes ? Ça ne va pas de casser les affaires des autres !

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, une Latina se mit entre les deux.

- Du calme Eric ! On va-t'en racheter une. Elle a horreur de cette chanson. C'est tout. Et ne t'avise plus de lui parler comme ça. C'est ta supérieure.

- Il aurait simplement suffit qu'elle me demande de changer de station au lieu de mettre ma radio en bouillie.

- Je sais. Je sais mais elle est comme ça alors retourne au travail.

La Latina prit Quinn par le bras et l'emmena dans son bureau. Elle l'installa dans son fauteuil et lui servit un thé.

- Encore cette nuit ? Demanda la latine.

- Oui. C'est de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Cette musique me reste tout le temps dans la tête. Elle ne me quitte jamais. Dit Quinn désespérée en se frottant le haut de sa mâchoire droite là où se trouvait une imposante cicatrice.

- Elle est douloureuse ?

- Dès que je fais ce cauchemar, elle me fait souffrir. Je n'en peux plus ! Ca devient insupportable Santana.

- Je sais Quinn. Je sais. Mais ça va bientôt faire huit ans que ça s'est passé.

- Tout ça à cause de cette chanson ! Si je ne l'avais pas chanté, j'aurais été là avec elle.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé. Ils auraient été là quand même. Ils t'auraient probablement kidnappé en même temps. Ou pire, ils auraient pu te tuer.

- J'aurais préféré. Mourir ne peut pas être pire que de vivre l'enfer sur terre. Bon changeons de sujet ! Je ne veux pas me mettre à pleurer au travail. Comment vont Britt et les enfants ?

- Bien. Très bien même. Britt vient d'embaucher un nouveau danseur de renommée mondiale pour son école. Brian et mini moi vont bien. Ils demandent quand Tatie Quinn va revenir. Tu devrais passer à la maison. Ça leur ferait tellement plaisir.

- Oui tu as raison. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus.

Elles furent interrompues par un agent qui entra subitement dans le bureau de l'hispanique.

- Agents spéciaux Fabray et Lopez, ils ont trouvé une nouvelle disparue.

Les deux femmes se levèrent précipitamment, prirent leurs armes, leurs manteaux et se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur voiture en essayant d'en apprendre plus sur cette jeune femme par l'intermédiaire de leur collègue.

- Agent Toby, vous avez un nom, un prénom ou une date de disparition ? Questionna Quinn.

- Non, elle ne parle pas. Nous cherchons avec son portrait mais c'est long. Son visage n'est pas connu dans les dossiers.

- Alors trouvez un autre moyen ! On a besoin de son identification pour avoir son dossier et surtout pour prévenir sa famille. Et merde ! Une disparue qui a vécu l'horreur. Encore une dure affaire. Dit Quinn mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'infliger ça, Q. Lança Santana.

- C'est mon boulot. Je vous informerais des changements, Agent Toby. Nous nous rendons sur les lieux.

La voiture se gara devant une maison à moitié en ruine, que les forces de l'ordre et les pompiers encerclaient. Elles passèrent en dessous du ruban jaune. En s'avançant, Quinn reconnut le capitaine qui la connaissait bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ou est la victime ? Demanda Quinn avec professionnalisme.

- La maison a brulé pour une cause encore inconnue. C'est les pompiers qui l'ont trouvé dans ce qui devait être une cave capitonné. Elle était attaché avec des cordes et les yeux masqués d'un foulard. Elle doit être enfermée ici depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle ne veut pas bouger. Personne ne peut la toucher. On a pu juste lui enlevé le foulard et la détaché avant qu'elle se recroqueville dans un coin de la pièce. Ce n'est pas beau à voir. Elle a dû vivre l'enfer. Je pense qu'il va falloir utiliser les grands moyens pour la faire sortir. Expliqua le capitaine.

- Je vais essayer. Annonça Quinn.

- Si tu veux mais c'est peine perdue si tu veux mon avis.

- On verra bien.

Quinn se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué puis arriva dans une toute petite pièce où se trouvaient un attroupement de personne qui regardait, impuissant, une jeune femme recroquevillée dans un coin. Quinn eut le cœur serré. Elle s'approcha avec précaution de la jeune femme et lui tendit la main.

- Madame, n'ayez pas peur. Vous êtes en sécurité avec nous. Il ne vous arrivera plus rien. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

En entendant cette voix, la femme releva la tête pour la première fois. Ce que vit Quinn lui coupa le souffle. Tout le monde attendait, ne voyant pas ce qui se passait. Quinn fixa cette jeune femme. Elle portait une robe jaunâtre qui avait probablement perdu sa blancheur originelle au fil des dernières années. Elle paraissait vieille et sale. Elle ne l'avait vraisemblablement jamais quitté. Cette robe était déchirée à bon nombre d'endroit, tachée de sang, de terre et de substances auxquelles Quinn ne voulait même pas penser. Il y a une dizaine d'années, elle devait sûrement être une très jolie robe de bal. La jeune fille avait, quant à elle, de longs cheveux foncés qui n'avaient sans doute jamais étaient coupés depuis de longues années. Elle avait sur son visage de nombreuses ecchymoses et coupures mais Quinn reconnaîtrait ses yeux parmi des millions. Elle se retourna vers les agents et plongea son regard dans celui de Santana.

- Appelle Toby ! Dis-lui d'arrêter les recherches. Appelle Hiram et Leroy et dis leur de venir au poste d'urgence. On a retrouvé leur fille. On a retrouvé Rachel Berry. Dit-elle une boule dans la gorge en regardant la concernée.


	2. Retrouvaille

Bonjour ou Bonsoir a tous !

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce retard. Vous me diriez elle commence mal celle la, deuxième chapitre, et elle est déjà en retard. Mais avec les réveillons et mes problèmes d'internet j'ai pas pu avant mes vous n'inquiétez pas je vais faire attention la prochaine fois.

Au faite je tiens a remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou mit en follow ou encore en favoris merci beaucoup. Merci a lovesong45 qui est un gest et que je n'ai pas pu remercier en privée.

Bonne lecture mes petits. Et surtout Bonne années et tout et quanti :D

* * *

><p>Quinn ne la lâchait plus du regard. Elle avait attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps. Quelques jours après l'enlèvement, Quinn s'était réveillée à l'hôpital. Elle avait été opérée dû au coup de l'homme avec la barre de fer. Le coup avait provoqué de graves séquelles allant de sa mâchoire à son arcade. Elle serait marquée à vie aussi bien que physiquement que mentalement. Elle a eu énormément de mal à encaisser le kidnapping de Rachel. Elle tomba en dépression. Puis un jour elle trouva une nouvelle raison de vivre. Elle allait vivre pour Rachel. La retrouver avait été son principal but. Elle avait décidé d'abandonner Yale pour s'engager au FBI. L'enlèvement de Rachel avait touché beaucoup de monde. Pour certains, cela les avait fait seulement réfléchir. D'autres s'étaient remis en question. Il y en avait comme Quinn que cet évènement avait complètement changés. Parmi ces personnes se trouvaient Santana. Même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment montré son affection comme elle aurait dû, Santana comptait Rachel dans ses meilleurs amis. Quand Santana avait appris que Quinn s'engageait au FBI, elle avait décidé d'en faire de même. Elles avaient très vite montée en grades et avaient été affectée à la section spécialisée dans les personnes disparues. Elles devinrent très vite une équipe très soudée et formèrent le meilleur binôme du FBI. Leur complicité, leur passé et leur but commun les rapprochèrent et les aidaient à devenir meilleures. Quinn avait demandé son affectation très rapidement sachant très bien pourquoi elle faisait ce métier. Elle voulait aider les familles à retrouver des êtres chers disparus. Elle voulait faire le bien. En faisant cela, elle honorait Rachel. Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Elle pensait constamment à elle en se disant que ce n'était jamais perdu. Elle avait raison d'y croire.<p>

Rachel était là devant elle après tant d'années. Il aurait pu tout lui arriver. Elle aurait pu ne jamais la retrouver mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Il a décidé de lui rendre son amour de jeunesse. Bien sûr, Quinn savait que rien n'était gagné d'avance. Elle avait pu le voir à plusieurs reprises à travers son travail. Les personnes kidnappées étaient marquées et traumatisées à vie. Ce n'était plus la Rachel qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait. Il allait tout falloir recommencer. Et pour commencer, il fallait que Quinn gagne sa confiance. C'était l'une des étapes les plus dures. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était Quinn que Rachel allait agir différemment qu'avec tous les autres. Quinn sortit de ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de Rachel. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de la sortir de là et de la convaincre de venir avec elle. Plus que ? Quelle blague ! Quinn tendit à nouveau sa main et plongea son regard dans celui de Rachel.

- Rachel ! C'est moi, Quinn ! Viens avec moi. Je te protègerais. Tu peux me faire confiance.

A la surprise de tous et surtout celle de Quinn, son plan marcha à la perfection. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela aurait été aussi facile. La petite brune s'était précipitée dans les bras de Quinn, manquant de la faire tomber. Quinn l'encercla de ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante. Quinn tenta de se lever et de lever Rachel par la même occasion mais celle-ci ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et faillit s'écrouler au sol. Quinn l'a rattrapa. Elle la regarda dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir la terreur dans les yeux de Rachel mais elle vit également dans son regard que la brune comptait sur elle.

- N'ai pas peur ! Je suis là à présent. Je serais toujours là pour te rattraper. Lui murmura Quinn.

La petite brune hocha simplement la tête. Quinn se mit à réfléchir. Rachel n'arrivait pas à marcher. Elle devait trouver une solution pour la sortir de là rapidement. Elle ne prit pas beaucoup de temps.

D'une poigne sur, Quinn souleva la petite brune et la prit dans ses bras telle une princesse. Quinn pensa à remercier le Coach Sylvester d'avoir été aussi dur. Désormais, elle avait des abdos grâce aux entrainements de Cheerleading qu'elle avait gardé par son entrainement au FBI. Mais ces abdos ne lui servirent à rien. La petite brune était très légère. Elle avait perdu énormément de poids. Quinn pouvait quasiment sentir ses os quand elle la portait.

La petite brune s'agrippa à Quinn et enfouis sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. Pour la première fois en huit ans, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle était bien. Quinn la portait devant les yeux ébahis de tous ses collègues sauf évidemment ceux de Santana. Elle arriva en dehors de la demeure. Il y avait des agents partout et énormément de journalistes mais aussi des passants. Tous se rapprochèrent, les regardèrent, hurlèrent, leur posèrent des questions. Tout ceci effraya la petite brune et la blonde s'en aperçut. Rachel accentua la pression entre elle et Quinn et se colla le plus possible à elle. Le capitaine vint vers elle.

- Bon travail agent Fabray. Je suis impressionné. Mettez-la sur le brancard dans l'ambulance. Elle va être immédiatement hospitalisée.

- Ais-je la permission de l'accompagner ? Je suis son repère. Si je pars, qui sait comment elle va réagir.

- Bien sûr, allez-y ! Lopez se chargera du rapport. Occupez-vous en bien. Elle est indispensable. C'est notre témoin. Elle peut nous apprendre pleins de choses alors traitez-la comme si elle était la personne la plus précieuse à vos yeux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je n'aurais pas de mal à faire cela.

Quinn monta dans l'ambulance. Au moment de la poser sur le brancard, la brune commença à paniquer. Mais Quinn réussi à la rassurer en lui montrant qu'elle était toujours là en lui tenant la main. Une fois l'ambulance arrivée à l'hôpital, les médecins emportèrent Rachel, faisant lâcher Quinn. Rachel fut emmenée en salle d'observation. Quinn courut jusqu'à la pièce. Les soignants lui ordonnèrent de rester dans le couloir. En attendant, Quinn décida d'appeler elle-même les parents de Rachel. Après avoir informé Santana qu'elle se chargeait de cette tâche, Quinn composa le numéro des Berry.

- Allo ? Répondit une voix masculine.

- Mr Berry ? Demanda Quinn.

- Oui, Mr Hiram Berry. C'est pourquoi ?

- Monsieur Berry, je suis l'agent Quinn Fabray. Dit-elle avec professionnalisme.

- Quinn ? L'amie de Rachel ? Interrogea l'homme avec surprise.

- Oui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Sa voix était remplie d'inquiétude.

- Je suis agent spéciale du FBI dans la section des personnes disparues.

- Leroy ? Oh Mon Dieu, descend ! C'est Quinn Fabray, l'amie de Rachel qui travaille au FBI pour les personnes disparues. Cria-t-il en éloignant le micro de sa bouche pour éviter de crier dans les tympans de Quinn.

Quinn entendit des bruits de marches très rapidement descendu puis entendit que l'autre homme avait pris le téléphone.

- Allo ? C'est par rapport à Rachel ? Demanda Leroy.

- Oui. Mr Berry nous avons retrouvé votre fille.

Quinn entendit des pleurs.

- Elle est vivante ? S'inquiéta Hiram.

- Oui elle est vivante mais je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau demain matin pour en parler.

Elle entendit des cris de joie. Ils pleuraient de soulagement. Ils l'avaient enfin trouvé.

- Bien sur, nous seront là. Merci beaucoup Quinn.

Quinn allait répondre quand elle entendit des cris dans la chambre de Rachel. Elle mit fin à la conversation immédiatement et rentra en se moquant de l'interdiction qu'on lui avait donné. Quand elle fut dans la chambre, elle vit Rachel à terre dans un coin recroquevillée sur elle-même hurlant et pleurant. Quand les médecins virent Quinn, ils lui ordonnèrent de sortir en lui disant que c'était déjà bien assez dur comme ça. Quinn n'en fit qu'à sa tête, se précipita vers Rachel et la prit dans les bras. A la surprise de tous, elle se tu immédiatement sous les caresses de Quinn. Cette dernière la tenait comme une mère tiendrait son enfant pour le consoler et le calmer.

- Mais bon sang, que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Rien ! S'énerva le médecin. C'est bien ça le problème ! Dès qu'on la touche, elle se met dans un coin et elle hurle. On ne peut ni la laver, ni l'ausculter, ni la soigner. C'est impossible de travailler avec elle. Il faut l'enfermer.

- Vous êtes un crétin fini. Elle a été enfermée contre sa volonté par des malades pendant huit ans. C'est VOUS qu'il faut enfermer. Elle a vécue l'enfer. Elle est traumatisée. Vous lui faites peur. Avec moi, il n'y a aucun problème. Si vous étiez plus ouvert, plus doux et surtout moins con, ça irait tout de suite mieux.

- Et bien faites le vous-même ! Dit-il en partant, suivis des autres.

- Vous allez regretter, je vous le promets. Menace-t-elle en hurlant.

Il ne restait plus personne à l'exception d'une infirmière. Elle était la seule qui a être restée. Elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait de beaux cheveux mi-longs bouclés à l'anglaise. Elle avait un sourire rassurant. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs comme la nuit. Elle ne parlait pas. Elle regardait Quinn calmement en attendant que celle-ci se calme.

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant qu'ils sont partis ? Je ne vais pas la laisser comme ça. Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Je vais vous montrer comment faire la toilette et les petits soins comme les pansements. Vous la rassurerez quand je l'ausculterais. Dit-elle d'une voix rassurante et calme.

- Mais je ne suis pas infirmière moi ! Je ne sais pas faire tout ça. C'est votre boulot ça. Et si je fais mal hein ? Paniqua Quinn

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Quinn, Agent Quinn Fabray.

- Très bien Quinn, mon nom est Emily. Si vous avez la moindre question, vous me la poserez et j'y répondrais. Maintenant je vais vous accompagner. Je ne dis pas que vous allez faire tous les soins et faire mon travail mais juste la calmer, l'apaiser pendant que je fais les gros soins et pour ce qui est plus intime, plus tactile et facile à faire, je vous laisserais le faire après que je vous ai montré les gestes et si vous vous sentez capable. Apparemment vous êtes la seule que cette femme peut toucher.

- Rachel.

- Rachel ? Demanda Emily, perdue.

- Elle s'appelle Rachel. Dit Quinn en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille.

- Très bien. Donc êtes-vous prête à aider Rachel ?

- Oui apprenez moi.

Emily lui indiqua tout ce qu'elle devait faire, chaque étape et chaque technique. Emily était douce et patiente avec Quinn. Rachel, elle, se laissait faire avec Quinn. Elle ne broncha pas une seul fois, pas même quand Emily dû la toucher pour les prises de sang et l'auscultation. Rachel était forte. Tant que Quinn était là et qu'elle faisait assez confiance à l'infirmière pour la laisser faire, Rachel se laisserai faire. A la fin, elles allongèrent Rachel dans le lit. Quinn se tenait assise juste à côté. D'une main, elle tenait la main de Rachel et de l'autre elle caressait ses cheveux. L'infirmière était devant le lit à les regarder.

- Elle est si vulnérable, si fragile. Cela me tue de voir dans quel état ils l'ont mise. Se confia Quinn.

- Vous êtes bien plus qu'un simple agent pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Vous la connaissiez avant ?

Quinn hocha la tête en pleurant.

- Je vous en supplie, ne leur dites pas. Ils m'enlèveront l'affaire et je ne pourrais plus la voir.

- Il faudrait être idiot pour vouloir vous enlever le dossier alors que vous êtes la seule de qui elle accepte de l'aide. Je ne dirais rien, vous pouvez en être sur.

- Merci. Vous savez elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir. Elle a dû tellement souffrir. J'aurais préféré que ce soit moi. C'est une personne tellement exceptionnelle. Elle ne mérite pas tout ça.

- Je le vois qu'elle est forte. Il va falloir qu'elle le soit encore et vous encore plus. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et cela se voit rien qu'en vous regardant agir avec elle. Vous devez vraiment tenir à elle.

- Plus que tout. Elle est ma vie. Je ferais tout pour elle. Je retrouverais ces pourris qui lui ont fait subir ça et je leur ferais vivre l'enfer, les faisant souffrir autant qu'ils l'ont fait souffrir.

- Pour l'instant, ne vous occuper vous pas de cela. Concentrez-vous sur elle. Soyez là pour elle. La vengeance n'est pas indispensable alors que son bien-être oui.

- Merci Emily. Merci de faire tout ça pour elle. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous tout à l'heure.

- N'y pensez pas.

- Promettez-moi que vous vous en occuperez quand je ne serai pas là. Je ne veux pas que ces monstres la touchent.

- Elle sera en sécurité tant que je serais ici. Je vous inscris comme la personne à contacter à n'importe quel moment.

- Merci. Dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

- Je dois m'en aller. Les visites ne sont plus autorisées.

Quinn commença à se lever. Elle fit un bisou sur le front de Rachel.

- Je t'aime aussi. Je n'ai pas pu te répondre il y a huit ans alors je te le dis là. Je t'aime.

A cet instant, une main attrapa son bras et plongea son regard dans celui suppliant de Rachel. Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, comprenant bien que Quinn allait partir.

- Je ne peux pas Rachel. Même si je le veux, je n'ai pas le droit de rester.

Emily suivait cet échange. Elle pouvait voir l'amour entre elles. Elles avaient dû louper beaucoup. Elle décida alors d'agir avec son cœur.

- Restez. Je dirais que c'était obligatoire. Je vous admettrais s'il le faut en disant que vous avez eu des séquelles. Enfin, on s'en fiche. Je trouverais. Restez. Soyez là pour sa première nuit en dehors de ce cauchemar.

- Merci encore. Vous êtes un ange.

Rachel se décala sur sa gauche, permettant à Quinn de s'allonger à ses côtés. Elles s'endormirent ainsi l'une contre l'autre pour la première fois.

* * *

><p>Bon j'ai trouver une façon original de vous faire attendre les prochains chapitres. Au lieu de vous donner les titres des prochains chapitre je vas vous donner des proverbe qui indique implicitement de uoi parle le chapitre. Exemple le proverbe de ce chapitre était : « La vie c'est des étapes… La plus douce c'est l'amour… La plus dure c'est la séparation… La plus pénible c'est les adieux… La plus belle c'est les retrouvailles. »<p>

Pour la semaine prochaine c'est : « La vie est un défi à relever, un bonheur à mériter, une aventure à tenter. » Un proverbe de mère Theresa


	3. Un lien incassable

**Hello à tous ! Me revoila et pour une fois à l'heure. Bon je vais etre breve. J'avoue avoir été déçu dde n'avoir qu'une seul review pour le chapitre précédent. Etaot-il si mauvais ? Dites moi votre avis si quelque chose ne va pas. Voili voilou. Bonne lecture. Et merci encore à AlineGranger pour m'avoir laissé une review. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Quinn commença à se réveiller. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait peur de se réveiller et de voir que tout cela ne soit qu'un simple rêve. S'il en était un, il était très réaliste. Quinn entendit du bruit puis une voix.<p>

- Quinn, réveillez-vous. Il est bientôt 8h30.

C'était Emily. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle ouvrit grands, les yeux. Elle se trouvait bien dans une chambre d'hôpital. Emily la regarda attendrie. Elle sentit à ce moment la petite brune collé contre son corps. Rachel dormait paisiblement, blottit dans les bras de Quinn. Il fallait avouer qu'elles étaient mignonnes comme cela. Elle réveilla tendrement Rachel. Au réveil, Rachel s'agitât et paniqua. Une fois que Quinn l'eut calmé en lui disant des mots réconfortants en la prenant dans les bras, la petite brunette agissait comme la veille. Elle ne disait rien et ne faisait rien sauf si Quinn lui demandait. Quinn devait partir afin de se rendre au bureau du FBI pour annoncer aux parents de Rachel que cette dernière était vivante. Vivante mais dans quel état ? Quinn rassura la petite brune et lui promit de revenir pour déjeuner avec elle. Quinn eu beaucoup de mal à partir. Voir la petite brune pleurer son départ lui brisait le cœur. Emily lui avait certifié qu'elle s'occuperait personnellement de Rachel et qu'à la moindre chose, elle l'appellerait. C'est le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux qu'elle se rendit au travail. Quand elle arriva dans son étage, elle fut immédiatement interceptée par Santana.

- Je suis venu te chercher chez toi ce matin. Tu n'étais pas là. La concierge m'a dit que tu n'étais pas rentré de toute la nuit.

- J… Je suis resté à l'hôpital avec Rachel.

- Q ! Fais attention ! Ne t'accroche pas trop et ne tire pas de conclusions trop vite. Elle n'est plus la même.

- Oui bah ça, je le sais déjà ! Je le sais très bien. Je suis la mieux placée pour te le dire. S'énerva Quinn.

- Je n'en doute pas Quinn. Au contraire, je n'imagine même pas comment cela peut être dur pour toi de la voir comme ça. Dit Santana d'une voix douce.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état elle est. Elle ne parle plus. Elle ne bouge plus. Elle cris dès que quelqu'un d'autre que moi la touche. Elle ne mange plus. Cela me tue de la voir comme ça. Ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide. Ils m'ont enlevé à jamais ma Rachel. Craqua-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas Q. Je suis persuadé que Rachel va s'en sortir et va remonter la pente. Vous allez surmonter cette épreuve toutes les deux. Vous êtes forte. Vous dépasserez ça ensemble. Vous y arriverez. Vous sortirez de cette épreuve la tête haute. Avec Britt, on sera toujours là pour toi. Mais pour l'instant il faut te ressaisir car les pères de Rachel t'attendent dans ton bureau.

- Mon dieu ! Ils sont déjà là ? Je ne suis pas prête.

- Bien sûr que tu es prête Quinn ! Alors maintenant va annoncer à ces deux pères que tu as retrouvés leur fille. Elle lui un bisou sur la tempe.

Quinn prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers son bureau. Quand elle entra, les deux hommes se levèrent d'un coup pour lui serrer la main et la remercier. Quinn les invita à s'assoir.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Elle va bien ? On peut la voir ? Paniqua Hiram.

- Doucement chéri ! Laisse-la parler. Intervint Leroy.

- Merci. Nous avons retrouvé votre fille après d'intenses recherches. Elle était dans une demeure à une centaine de kilomètres.

- Mon Dieu ! Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Hiram.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir … Rachel a été enfermée huit ans. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a subit. Elle est en état de choc. Médicalement, son état reste vague. Des examens ont été effectués. Nous recevrons les résultats d'ici peu. Rachel a subi un traumatisme. Soyez conscient que ce n'est plus la même Rachel. Il va falloir tout recommencer. On ne sait même pas si elle se rappelle de son passé. Il ne faut pas précipiter les choses. J'imagine que cela puisse être dur pour vous et je le comprends. Il va falloir être fort pour elle.

- C'est horrible. Je n'arrive même plus à trouver mes mots. Une partie de moi est heureuse de la réapparition de Rachel mais une autre partie est anéantie de savoir dans l'état dont elle se trouve. Confia Leroy.

- C'est normal de ressentir cela.

- Et vous Quinn ? Demanda Hiram.

- Comment ça moi ? Questionna Quinn perdue.

- Comment le vivez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas seulement l'agent qui s'occupe du cas de Rachel ? Vous la connaissiez avant. Vous étiez amie, non ?

- Je m'en souviens à présent ! Vous êtes cette jeune fille. C'est vous qui étiez là au moment de l'enlèvement. Vous êtes la jeune fille au bouquet, n'est-ce pas ? Réalisa Leroy.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est vous ? S'écria Hiram surpris.

_Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'enlèvement de Rachel. Beaucoup de gens avaient été chamboulés par cet événement. Mais les parents de Rachel avaient pu voir qu'une personne plus que les autres était touchée par ce kidnapping. Les Berry savaient qu'une jeune fille était présente lors des faits mais n'avaient vraiment pris la peine de s'y intéresser plus que cela. Cependant, une personne venait tous les jours déposer des fleurs ainsi que des mots d'encouragement et de soutiens. Les pères de Rachel avaient tout d'abord pensés que cette mystérieuse personne était Finn, le fiancé de Rachel mais cette hypothèse avait été remise en cause lorsque Hiram vit une silhouette féminine déposer le bouquet de fleur habituel. Cela avait été confirmé lorsque les bouquets avaient arrêté d'être offerts à la même période que le départ de la jeune fille présente le jour du drame. Les nouvelles allaient très vite à Lima. Une semaine après le départ de cette fille, les Berry reçurent un dernier bouquet avec un mot ou il était écrit « Je la retrouverais, je vous le promets ». Depuis ils ne recevaient plus rien. _

Au souvenir de ce moment, une larme perla au coin des yeux de Quinn puis elle hocha doucement la tête. Leroy se leva et à la surprise de Quinn, la pris dans les bras.

- Merci pour tout Quinn. Votre soutiens a été une aide à l'époque et d'apprendre que vous avez tenu votre promesse, que vous avez retrouvé notre petite fille est tellement important pour nous. Vous êtes notre sauveuse. Nous vous sommes redevables.

- Je … Merci. Mais vous savez, j'ai fait mon travail et je n'ai pas été seul. Santana Lopez y est pour beaucoup également.

- La cheerleaders lesbienne ?

- Oui. C'est bien elle.

- Alors vous la remercierez. Peut-on voir Rachel ?

- J'ai fais la demande au cas où. Ce matin, j'ai reçu la permission. Mais je vous préviens, ce ne sera que de très courte durée. Ce que vous allez voir va probablement vous choquer.

- Nous comprenons et nous voulons la voir.

Quinn emmena donc les Berry à l'hôpital où se trouvait Rachel. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, ce fut le coup fatal pour ces pères. C'était une torture de voir leur enfant dans cet état. Rachel prit peur quand Hiram avait tenté de la toucher tendrement. Quinn l'avait arrêté. Hiram et Leroy lui parlaient en disant qu'il était soulager de la voir, qu'elle leur avait manqué et qu'ils espéraient qu'elle guérisse vite. Bien sûr, ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse de Rachel. Au bout de 5 minutes, Quinn raccompagna les Berry à la sortie. Elle vit bien qu'ils étaient eux aussi en état de choc.

Une fois les hommes partit, Quinn partit chercher de la nourriture à emporter. Peu de temps après, elle se rendit à l'hôpital pour le repas de Rachel. Cette dernière apparue comme soulagés à l'arrivée de la blonde. On servit à Rachel des petit poids avec un steak haché. Rachel repoussa l'assiette avec une mine écœurée. Quinn sortit la nourriture de son sac. Elle déposa un des plats favoris de Rachel ainsi qu'un dessert provenant tout deux du restaurant végétaliens que Rachel préférait. Rachel fit un effort pour Quinn et ne put manger que la moitié de son dessert.

L'après-midi prévoyait d'être rude pour Rachel. Des médecins et des psychologues de FBI allaient venir afin de lui poser des questions. En effet, l'après-midi avait été éprouvante pour Rachel mais également pour Quinn qui avait insisté pour rester. Les médecins la bombardaient de questions mais cela ne servaient à rien. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient demandés si elle n'avait pas de problèmes vocaux mais se rendirent très vite compte que ses cordes vocal étaient en très bonne état lorsqu'un homme l'eu touché et qu'elle s'était mise à hurler. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire avec elle à cet instant. Il fallait la laisser. Il fallait la laisser aller à son propre rythme mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils essayaient de la convaincre de parler mais ils ne la connaissaient pas comme Quinn la connaissaient. Oui, elle savait très bien que Rachel était une femme très têtue. La plus buté et déterminée des femmes qu'elle connaisse. Enfin peut-être après Santana. C'était discutable. Au bout d'un moment de lutte acharnée, les médecins finirent par capituler. Ils partirent en annonçant qu'ils avaient autres choses à faire que de perdre leur temps avec une patiente bornée et apparemment loin d'être prête à parler.

Rachel avait l'air d'être exténuée. Quinn s'occupa d'elle avec l'aide d'Emily. Elle ne mangea rien pour le repas du soir. Il était à présent bientôt vingt heures lorsque Quinn s'apprêtât à partir. Elle croisa le regard suppliant de Rachel qu'on pouvait traduire comme « Ne me laisse pas seule » mais Quinn avait prévu de ne pas céder cette fois. Il fallait qu'elle retourne chez elle. Quinn pensa surtout qu'il était essentiel pour la guérison de Rachel qu'elle la laisse respirer, retrouver sa liberté, son indépendance et son autonomie petit à petit.

- Je suis désolé Rachel. Ca me fend le cœur mais je dois te laisser pour ton bien sinon tu ne feras pas de progrès.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front et lui murmura un « je t'aime » comme la veille. Rachel n'en resta pas là et agrippa le bras de Quinn en plongeant son regard ocre dans le sien. Cette dernière était sur le point de céder mais écouta sa raison et se défit de la poigne de Rachel. Alors que Quinn avait sa main sur la poignée, elle entendit une voix si basse qu'elle était quasiment inaudible.

- Quinn … Murmura Rachel.

Quinn se figea. Rachel venait de prononcer son premier mot depuis son retour. C'était son nom. Quinn se retourna et regarda Rachel dans les yeux comme pour avoir la certification qu'elle avait bien parler. Sans se lâcher des yeux, Rachel prononça un deuxième mot.

- Reste.

Quinn ne put résister et lâcha la poignée. Elle reposa ses affaires et fit signe à Rachel de se décaler. Elle avait été faible. Mais comment ne pas céder ? De plus, cela aurait été injuste alors que Rachel avait fait un effort incroyable. Elle avait enfin parlé. A peine Quinn installé, Rachel se blottit dans les bras de la blonde et lâcha un soupir d'aise. Quinn se dit à ce moment là que tout n'était pas perdu. Elle allait se battre pour Rachel. Elle ferait tout ce qui est en son possible pour rendre Rachel heureuse même avec le passé cauchemardesque qu'elle avait pu vivre. Elle en faisait la promesse. Quinn tenait toujours ses promesses et ça depuis toujours. Elles s'endormirent très vite à nouveau dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>Le proverbe pour le chapitre précédent est : « Le bonheur est une chose fragile dont il faut profiter sans compter. La vie est monstrueuse.»<strong>

**A votre avis de quoi va parler le chapitre prochain ? Que va t-il se passé ? **


	4. Le Break

**Bonjou mes petits ! Je reviens encore a l'heure ! Je crois qu'il va neiger. **

**Je vais pas trop parler auourd'hui.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Je vous love 3**

* * *

><p>Quinn fut réveillé par un des médecins. Il la regardait étrangement. Puis lorsque Quinn fut levé. Il la questionna sur la raison de sa présence dans la chambre à cette heure et surtout dans le lit. Il lui fit la morale et lui stipula qu'en dehors des heures de visites, personne ne devait être dans la chambre sauf bien évidement le patient. Il l'interrogea également sur la nature de leur relation. Quinn mentit évidemment. Aux yeux de tous, elle devait seulement être l'agent Fabray s'occupant du dossier. Elle inventa une histoire sur le fait que la patiente avait paniquée, qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras sous la demande de la patiente et qu'elle s'était endormie. Le médecin la regardait septique. Quinn bredouilla des paroles incompréhensibles et s'en alla. Heureusement Rachel dormait encore quand elle partit. Elle n'aurait pas supporté les pleurs de la petite brunette. Il fallait qu'elle retourne chez elle, elle n'y avait quasiment pas mit les pieds depuis le retour de Rachel. De plus c'était le week-end.<p>

Quinn décida de passé un peu de temps avec Santana et Brittany. Cela lui ferait changer les idées de voir son neveu et sa filleule. Elle passa un rapide coup de téléphone à Santana lui proposant de venir. Brittany qui avait entendu la conversation, prit le téléphone en main et lui annonça qu'elle serait heureuse de l'accueillir. Quinn raccrocha puis se rendit chez elle. Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement sans vie de Quinn, cette dernière s'occupa d'effectuer les tâches ménagères habituelles puis se prépara. A 9h43, Quinn s'assit sur son canapé ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis fixa le vide. Elle s'ennuyait. La matinée ne venait que de commencer et Quinn n'avait déjà plus rien à faire. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle prit ses clés, son manteau et quitta l'appartement. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle frappait à la porte d'une belle maison blanche. Ce fut une Latina aux cheveux ébouriffés, en petite nuisette et le visage encore endormi. Santana ouvrit les yeux en grand quand elle reconnut Quinn au pas de sa porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Tu devais venir pour midi non ?

- Si mais…

- Tu te sentais seul. Devina Santana.

Quinn hocha la tête.

- Aller rentre ! Tu arrives juste pour le petit déjeuner.

Santana se décala pour laisser rentrer son amie.

- C'était qui ? Demanda Brittany.

- Quinn.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Non elle s'emmerdait donc elle est venue nous voir, nous, ses bouches trou préférés.

Quinn roula des yeux. A l'entente du nom de sa marraine, la petite fille qui venait de descendre de sa chambre, se précipita dans les bras de Quinn. Cette dernière attrapa la petite brune et la détailla. Elle faisait à peine un mètre, elle avait les cheveux couleur ébène comme sa mère. Sa peau halée était aussi douce que du velours. Ses yeux d'un noir profond étaient hypnotisant. Et pour finir, elle avait un sourire rayonnant. Quand elle souriait de toutes ses dents, elle pouvait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de n'importe qui et surtout de sa marraine.

Quinn adorait cette petite fille. Elle avait été pour Quinn, un soutient une aide incroyable. La petite fille la faisait rire et sourire ce qui était occasionnel en temps normal. Bien sûr il y avait Brian aussi mais Quinn avait un lien spécial avec la petite dernière. C'était sa filleule et le feeling avait très vite accroché. Quinn retrouvait beaucoup le caractère de Santana dans ce petit bout. Cette dernière avait tout prit de Santana qui était sa mère biologique. Brian lui ressemblait à Brittany avec des traits de physique qui venaient probablement du géniteur masculin qu'aucune ne connaissait. Il était adorable mais était moins proche de Quinn que l'était sa sœur. Quinn serra la petite fille dans les bras avant de la soulever et de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Coucou toi. Tu vas bien ma princesse ?

La petite fille hocha la tête énergétiquement. Une fois à terre, elle prit la main de Quinn et l'amena à table en lui indiquant de se mettre à côté d'elle. Tout le monde se mit à manger dans une ambiance conviviale. Quinn se sentait bien ici. Cela la détendait. Elle aimait ce côté familial et cette famille en particulier. Les conversations allaient et venaient et traitait de tout. Sauf bien évidemment de Rachel Berry. Quinn avait besoin de ce break. La matinée passa assez vite.

Quinn décida de retournée à l'hôpital dans l'après-midi. A 14h, elle arriva dans la chambre de son amie. Cette dernière sourit quand elle vit Quinn entrer. Quinn s'excusa de ne pas avoir été la plus tôt et expliqua qu'elle était chez Brittany et Santana. Elle s'installa à coté de lit.

- Bon l'infirmière m'a dit que tu avais mangé un petit peu de purée et ton dessert. On devrait avoir les résultats de tes examens aujourd'hui. Rachel, hier tu m'as parlé et je peux comprendre que tu ne parles à personne car on sait ce qu'ils veulent entendre et je sais que tu n'es pas prête. Mais avec moi on peut parler d'autre chose. Je suis là pour toi et tu le sais. Je veux juste que tu te sentes libre avec moi. Tu es importante pour moi et tu m'as manqué mais rien ne presse. On a tout notre temps. Prend le temps de digérer je ne te demanderai pas de me raconter quoi que ce soit sur ce qui s'est passé. On peut parler de tellement d'autre sujet.

- Merci. Dit Rachel d'une toute petite voix.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Raconte-moi.

- Te raconter quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdu.

- Ta vie.

- Tu sais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur ma vie. Je suis agent du FBI. Et ma vie se résume a boulot manger dodo. Il y a seulement le weekend ou je vais chez Brittany et Santana.

- Elles sont toujours ensemble ?

- Oui. Elles sont mariées, elles ont un petit garçon de 6 ans qui est le fils biologique de Brittany et une petite fille de 4 ans qui est la mini Santana. Elle est super. C'est un ange. Tu l'aimeras beaucoup.

Rachel fixait Quinn. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé physiquement. Certes, elle avait l'air plus âgé, plus adulte, mais elle restait la même. Sa coiffure était toujours la même que la dernière année de lycée. Les beaux cheveux blonds avec quelques mèches rebelles ondulées. Ses yeux étaient brillants dès qu'ils croisaient ceux de Rachel. Et sa bouche était mise en valeur par ce léger rouge à lèvre. Ce qui était le plus différent dans le visage de Quinn était cette cicatrice, qui n'y avait pas avant. Elle était grande et se voyait bien. Bien sûr elle n'enlevait rien à la beauté de Quinn, elle lui donnait un coté mystérieux. Elle provoquait une multitude de questionnement chez Rachel. Alors que Quinn parlait, Rachel, dans un élan de curiosité, toucha doucement la cicatrice de Quinn allant de bas en haut. Ce geste eu l'effet immédiat d'arrêté Quinn dans son monologue. Elle lâcha un faible sourire. Sa blessure qui était pour elle un fardeau et qui était sensible à la douleur, lui faisait un drôle d'effet, touché par Rachel. Elle appréciait presque. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché à cet endroit, ayant plutôt peur de cette cicatrice ou dégouté. Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Rachel. Quinn la regarda dans les yeux.

- Comment tu as eu ça ? Demanda Rachel en désignant la blessure.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles le savoir.

- Dis le moi. Je le supporterais.

- Le jour du…enfin…quand…le soir…la fois où…quand ça s'est passé… Bafouilla Quinn, mal à l'aise et ne trouvant pas ses mots.

- Le jour de mon enlèvement… La coupa Rachel.

- Euh oui. Ce jour. Et bien quand je t'ai vu, j'ai roulé jusqu'à toi mais un des hommes m'a arrêté et m'a tabassé avec une barre en fer. J'ai subi une opération et…

Quinn s'arrêta quand elle vit une larme au coin des yeux de Rachel.

- Continue.

- Non je ne veux pas t'en faire subir plus.

- Continue s'il te plait. Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

- Après avoir appris ta disparition je suis tombée en dépression mais je me suis dit que si tu me voyais comme ça tu n'aurais pas été fière de moi. Donc je me suis reprise en main pour te rendre honneur. Je me suis relevée la tête haute et j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver. Et c'est pour ça que je suis rentré au FBI avec Santana.

Rachel pleura à nouveau.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit que je n'aurais pas dû te raconter tout ça. Je t'en supplie arrête de pleurer Rach. Dit Quinn en prenant Rachel dans ses bras.

- Je…Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?

- Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi.

- Tu ne m'as pas oublié ?

- Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier quoi qu'il arrive.

- Merci Quinn.

- Ce n'est rien Rach. Dit-elle en la serrant un peu plus dans les bras.

- Je n'ai pas envie de leur parler Quinn. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai peur. Ils me font peur. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête dès qu'ils me regardent. Alors que toi, quand tu me regarde j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est jamais arrivé. Je ne veux pas les voir. Je…Je ne veux voir personne. Même mes pères me regardent comme ça. Protège-moi, supplia Rachel plus que vulnérable.

- Je suis là maintenant. Tu es en sécurité et tant que je serais présente, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te le promets.

Quinn lui fit un bisou sur la tempe. C'est à ce moment que le médecin arriva. Quinn se sépara le plus rapidement de Rachel mais il l'avait vu. Il ne dit rien sur cela et la fusilla seulement du regard. Quinn espérait seulement que le médecin qu'elle avait rembarré et qui se trouvait à présent devant elle avec un regard mauvais, ne dirait rien aux autorités. Bien sûr il pourrait très bien le faire pour se venger même si elle n'avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose contre lui. Il détourna son regard et le posa sur Rachel.

- Nous avons reçu les résultats de vos examens. Et nous vous annonçons que vous n'avez aucune maladie ou séquelles graves suite à votre séquestration. Le dépistage pour l'IST a été révélé négatif. Nous avons seulement découvert quelques fractures vos membres supérieurs et inférieurs.

Quinn avait eu peur qu'elle ait quelque chose de plus grave. Elle fut donc soulagée. Elle versa même une petite larme de soulagement. Le médecin restait debout devant le lit de Rachel attendant qu'elle parle enfin. Au bout de 10 minutes de grand silence le médecin décida de quitter la chambre. Alors que le médecin allait partir il regarda à nouveau Quinn.

- Vous devez partir. Les heures de visites se finissent, ordonna le médecin.

- Elle se finit dans 20 minutes.

- Oui mais la patiente a besoin de repos et tant qu'elle ne m'informe pas personnellement de vive voix que votre présence est nécessaire je déciderais de quand vous partirez. Restez à votre place d'agent du FBI.

- Très bien je pars. Au revoir Rachel. Lui dit Quinn la gorge serré de devoir partir.

Quinn lui fit un simple signe de la main. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire « je t'aime » comme elle le faisait jusqu'à présent ni même lui faire un bisou sur le front. C'est frustrée qu'elle sortit de la chambre. Rachel la regardait également avec son regard triste. Ce fut une torture pour Quinn. Elle rejoignit donc son appartement pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin Quinn arriva ronchon au travail. Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit éloignée de la petite brune. Quand elle arriva à son bureau elle fut surprise que le capitaine la convoque déjà. Elle se rendit donc immédiatement. Après avoir eu l'accord de son patron elle entra dans le bureau. Il lui ordonna d'un ton froid de s'asseoir. Cela sentait très mal pour Quinn.

- Le médecin de Rachel Berry m'a appelé hier soir en m'indiquant que votre relation était bien plus que professionnel et me demandait comment je pouvais l'accepter. Je n'ai pas compris de quoi il parlait. Alors je me suis intéressé plus en détail au dossier complet de l'affaire Berry. Et vous savez ce que j'ai découvert.

Il criait.

- Votre déposition le jour de l'enlèvement de Rachel Berry. Vous êtes le témoin du kidnapping ! Et encore une fois grâce à vous je passe pour un con ! Vous pensiez à quoi Agent Fabray ! Putain de merde ! Vous voulez qu'on ait la presse sur le dos.

- Je devais la retrouvé coute que coute. Dit-elle calmement.

- Et bien vous savez quoi ? Vous l'avez retrouvée. Et j'espère que vous avez bien profité de la voir. Je vous retire le dossier et par la même occasion l'autorisation d'avoir tout contact avec elle. Et soyez heureuse que je ne vous aie pas mise à pied ou viré définitivement. Maintenant dégager de mon bureau ! Hurlait le capitaine.

Le sang de Quinn ne fit qu'un tour et partit furieuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou bon le proverbe du chapitre prochain est : « La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène à la souffrance. » de George Lucas.<strong>

**Alors des idées de ce qu'il va ce passer ? **


	5. La descente aux enfers

**Hello merci à tous pour vos review. Je remerci aussi ma super beta PoLLux. Sans elle cette histoire ne serai pas aussi bien. ;) **

**Voici la suite. On se retrouve en bas. **

* * *

><p>Quinn était furieuse. Elle haïssait ce médecin qui l'avait dénoncé. Si elle le croisait elle le tuerait. Elle sortit du bureau brutalement. Elle renversa tout sur son passage en hurlant. Tous les agents la regardèrent les yeux écarquillés et apeurés. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. Elle était incontrôlable. Personne ne savait pourquoi elle était dans cet état et personne ne voulait le savoir. Les personnes s'écartaient le plus possible d'elle. On aurait dit le coach Sylvester sortant du bureau de Figgins venant d'apprendre que son plan pour détruire le Glee Club a échoué. Mais Quinn était à cet instant bien plus effrayante que cette folle de Sue. On ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Elle était hystérique. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée suicidaire de s'approcher d'elle alors qu'elle était en transe. Personne sauf…Santana. Cette dernière qui venait d'arriver dans le service avait entendu des cris. Et ces hurlements, elle les reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers. Elle se précipita vers la source du bruit en espérant que ce ne soit pas son amie. Quand elle entra dans la pièce centrale elle vit un amas d'agent paralysés en cercle. Santana se fraya un chemin et eu un pincement au cœur quand elle vie Quinn en pleine crise. Car oui elle l'avait déjà vu dans cet état. Et ces moments avait tous un point commun. Rachel. Pendant les nombreux cauchemars qu'elle faisait en revivant l'enlèvement de Rachel, quand elle entendait Right Here qui était la chanson qui l'avait selon elle empêché d'être avec Rachel et donc gâché la vie, le jour de l'anniversaire de l'enlèvement de Rachel, le jour de l'anniversaire de Rachel et un autre jour très particulier. Un des jours les plus horribles à vivre pour Santana, même si cela devait être encore plus dur pour Quinn. Mais Santana avait souffert de voir son amie ainsi. Ce jour ne devait même avoir lieu mais la famille de Rachel l'avait voulu au désarroi de Quinn et Santana. Et ce jour Santana s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. Le jour de l'enterrement de Rachel.<p>

_Après l'arrêt des cours pour les dernières années beaucoup d'élèves de la classe de Rachel partirent de Lima dont la jeune Quinn qui avait soutenu les Berry. Ce fut un coup dur pour les deux pères. De son coté Quinn avait rejoint tout de même l'université de Yale. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire de sa vie mais savait qu'elle voulait en faire quelque chose. C'était la même chose pour Santana qui est entrée à son tour à l'université de Louisville. Brittany elle a commencé sa carrière de danseuse. Maintenant cela faisait 2 ans que Rachel avait été enlevé. Les pères de Rachel avaient perdu espoir de retrouver leur fille un jour. Ils avaient donc décidé d'organiser un enterrement digne de ce nom. Quand Quinn reçu le faire-part de l'enterrement, elle fit une crise d'angoisse. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle téléphona immédiatement à sa mère, paniquée. _

_- Allo Maman dis-moi que c'est faux._

_- Oh Mon Dieu Quinn ! Tu as reçu la lettre._

_- Maman dis-moi la vérité maintenant. Dit-elle en larme inquiète._

_- Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé ma puce._

_- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai reçu cette invitation à l'enterrement de Rachel Berry alors ?_

_- Ils n'en peuvent plus. Ils veulent faire leur deuil correctement._

_- Mais elle n'est pas morte ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Cria Quinn au bout du combiné._

_- Je sais mon cœur, je sais ce que tu en penses mais je pense que cette épreuve est importante et ta présence doit l'être beaucoup également._

_- Je ne veux pas aller à son enterrement car je sais qu'elle est vivante._

_- Ca fait 2 ans Quinn._

_- 2 ans c'est rien du tout. Elle peut être encore en vie._

_- Oui elle peut être encore vivante mais elle ne peut également pas l'être._

_- Je viendrais. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Cela me permettra de venir te voir ainsi que Santana et Brittany._

_Deux jours plus tard, elle se rendit donc chez Judy. Après avoir déballé ses affaires et passé du temps avec sa mère, Quinn se rendit chez ses amies qui vivaient dans le quartier de Lima Hight Adjacent. Santana avait héritée de la maison de sa Abuela. Santana travaillait dans la petite entreprise de café, avec son oncle. Brittany, elle, était devenu une danseuse renommée. Elle avait participé dans de nombreux clips, concerts et gala. Des stars mondiales l'ont demandé comme danseuse. A seulement 20 ans, Brittany était au sommet de sa carrière. Quinn apprit également que Brittany était enceinte. Ce qui rendit un peu de joie dans cette période. Les deux femmes ne voulaient pas attendre pour fonder une famille, ne sachant jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. De plus elles avaient déjà une maison, un emploi stable pour Santana. Le succès de Brittany leur avaient permis de très bien vivre et d'avoir de bonne économie. Alors elles avaient fait les démarches nécessaires et Brittany était donc maintenant enceinte de 8 mois et demi. Le lendemain l'enterrement avait lieu. Santana avait accompagné Quinn sachant très bien que cet évènement allait être éprouvant pour la blonde. Brittany était restée chez elles à la demande de Santana qui prétextait qu'elle était beaucoup trop enceinte et qu'elle devait se reposer pour leur bébé. La vrai raison était qu'elle savait sa compagne sensible et fragile, elle la protégeait. Beaucoup de personnes étaient présente. Tout le Glee Club était au rendez-vous à part Brittany. Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le cercueil fermé posé près d'un immense trou. A l'extrémité était déjà planté une pierre de marbre ou le nom et prénom de la douce Rachel était gravé. Les membres du Glee Club avaient chanté une chanson. Candle In The Wind d'Elton John pour rendre hommage à Rachel comme il se devait. Seul Quinn n'avaient pas chanté trop perturbé et en colère de l'attitude de tous les autres. Ils la croyaient tous morte. Après le discours émouvant du maitre de la cérémonie les pères de Rachel prirent la parole. _

_- Nous vous remercions tous d'être venu. La mort de Rachel nous a anéantis…_

_- Elle n'est pas morte ! Cria Quinn. _

_Pour elle, c'en était trop. Rachel était vivante. Ils ne pouvaient pas capituler aussi facilement._

_- Je n'y crois pas et vous non plus vous ne devriez pas. Elle a disparue, elle n'est pas morte. Vous devriez avoir honte de perdre espoir. Vous l'abandonner. Elle est quelque part. Je refuse de croire qu'elle est morte. _

_Quinn hurlait de désespoir. Les invités ne la blâmaient pas. Ils voyaient toute la souffrance que ressentait Quinn. Ils avaient mal pour elle. La plupart des gens s'étaient fait à l'idée et pensaient que Quinn devait avoir seulement besoin de plus de temps. Il fallait qu'elle voit les choses en face. Santana et 2 autres anciens membres du Glee Club, la retinrent. Quinn était effondré en larme. Elle ne retenait plus ses larmes, ni les sanglots qu'elle gardait au font d'elle depuis longtemps. Elle était en vie, il fallait la croire. Quinn criait à l'agonie. Des hurlements de chagrin mais également de haine. La jeune blonde s'écroula au sol, ses jambes ne la tenant plus. Santana et les deux anciens membres la soulevèrent et l'emmena loin de cette torture. Ils l'a ramenèrent chez Santana. Après des heures et des heures de consolation, Quinn qui s'était enfin calmé prit une décision. _

_- Je vais leur prouver qu'elle est vivante. _

_- Quinn… Dis Santana doucement._

_- Non laisse-moi finir. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit et j'ai pris une décision. J'arrête Yale._

_- Quoi ? Non Quinn tu ne peux pas faire ça. S'exclama le jeune homme qui avait aidé Santana et l'autre membre du Glee club amené Quinn jusqu'à Lima Hight. _

_- Si je le peux. Et ni toi, ni Santana, ni qui que soit ne m'en empêchera. Je vais arrêter mes études et m'engager au FBI. S'il le faut je le ferais seul mais je vous dis que je vais la retrouver. _

_- Tu ne seras pas seul. Je serai avec toi. Les 3 amis ainsi que Brittany dévisagèrent Santana._

_- La disparition de Rachel m'a fait réfléchir moi aussi. Je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie. Plus tard je veux pouvoir être fière de moi et ne pas me contenter de l'entreprise de café. Rachel était quelqu'un de bien et son enlèvement m'a beaucoup chamboulé et attristé. Je veux faire le bien et t'aider à la retrouver._

_- Tu n'es pas obligé San en plus tu es sur le point de fonder une famille. Dit Quinn._

_- J'en ai envie et je ne pense pas que travailler au FBI m'en empêchera d'avoir une famille. Britt tu en pense quoi ?_

_- C'est soudain mais si tu te sentiras plus épanoui ou accompli avec ce métier, je te dirais de foncer._

_- Donc c'est décider j'entre au FBI avec toi Quinn._

_Cette dernière la prit dans les bras._

_- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Dit le jeune homme. Je ne fais rien d'important dans la vie et je pense que c'est un bon avenir pour moi. Je veux retrouver Rachel également. Je ne crois pas non plus qu'elle soit morte. On sera 3._

_- 4 ! Je suis avec vous. Annonça l'autre membre._

_Cette décision était définitive. Ils entreraient donc tous les 4 au FBI._

Au souvenir de cette journée éprouvante, Santana eu un pincement au cœur. Elle avait devant ces yeux une Quinn qui était dans le même état que le jour de l'enterrement. Personne ne la touchait et personne n'osait. Personne sauf Santana. Cette dernière s'approcha de Quinn et la prit dans les bras. Les agents autour les regardaient impressionnés. Tout le monde savait et avait remarqué que les deux coéquipières étaient très proches. Mais au fond ils ne savaient rien. Au contact des bras de Santana, Quinn s'effondra en larme. Santana la soutenait. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir la gérer et la consoler. Alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer, le reste du bureau les épiaient du regard. Quand Santana le remarqua, elle se transforma en Snixx.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire bande de larves ? Dégagez avant que je vous égorge à la manière Lima Hight Adjacent. Hurlait-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent seule dans la pièce, les autres partirent en courant savant très bien ce qu'elle était capable. Santana emmena sont amie dans le bureau. Une fois que la blonde soit calmée, Santana lui demanda des explications.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le médecin a dit au chef que j'étais trop proche de Rachel. Il a donc vérifié son dossier et fait le lien avec moi. Il m'a enlevé l'affaire, je ne pourrais plus la voir…

- Hijo de Puta. Je vais lui exploser sa tronche de cake, lui arracher le cœur encore vivant, lui …

- Tu ne vas rien lui faire ! La coupa Quinn.

- Et le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ? Tu es la seule qui peut l'aider.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois rien faire d'idiot. Il n'a pas fait le lien avec toi. Tu es la seule chance de contact avec elle. Si je veux pouvoir la revoir tu dois t'occuper d'elle. Tu dois aller la voir tout à l'heure et lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Tu dois essayer de gagner sa confiance. Donc parle-lui avant. Montre lui que tu es la pour son bien et ce n'est qu'après que tu lui diras ce qui s'est passé.

- C'est de la folie. Ils ne peuvent pas faire cela.

- Santana le temps qu'on trouve une solution, j'ai besoin de toi. Promet moi que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton possible. Supplia Quinn.

- Je te le promets.

C'est donc l'après-midi qu'elle se retrouva à l'hôpital. Devant la porte se trouvait un agent de sécurité qui laissait ou non entrer les gens dans la chambre de Rachel. Santana se dirigea vers lui et lui sortit son insigne ainsi que le papier où se trouvait l'accord du capitaine.

- Je suis l'agent Lopez. J'ai repris l'affaire et je dois me présenter à la patiente et faire la visite routine.

L'homme regarda sa plaque et le papier puis la laissa passer. Rachel écarquilla les yeux en voyant Santana Lopez rentrer dans sa chambre. Bien sûr elle savait que Santana était dans la ville et qu'elle avait toujours des contact avec Quinn mais n'allait jamais imaginer qu'elle viendrait la voir.

- Salut Berry ! Dit-elle timidement.

Rachel ne bougeait pas et ne parlait pas. Alors Santana reprit.

- Je sais que tu ne parleras pas car tu ne parles qu'à Quinn. Je t'avoue que ça va me faire bizarre étant donné que tu es la plus grande pipelette que je connaisse. Alors comme tu ne parles pas, je vais parler. Je ne sais pas si Quinn ta déjà parler de moi. Donc je vais le faire. Arrête-moi quand tu en as marre. Je suis la coéquipière de Quinn au FBI et je me suis engager en même temps qu'elle, pour toi. Oui moi aussi, j'ai voulu entrer au FBI pour te retrouver.

Rachel ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Oui je sais que tu dois être surprise. Moi-même 9 ans plus jeune j'aurais ri si on m'aurait dit ça. J'aurais probablement dit « Quoi ? Moi faire quelque chose pour Raupaul ? La blague ! » Mais plus maintenant. J'ai beaucoup changée. Bien sûr pas complètement, je veux dire je reste toujours une bombe, talentueuse, merveilleuse. Dit-elle en riant. Mais je ne suis plus cette garce. J'ai grandi. Je pense que ce qui m'a calmé le plus c'est ta disparition. Car même si personne ne savait que tu étais une personne très chère pour moi, tu l'étais. Et ça je le sais car même moi à l'époque une partie de moi ne le savait pas. Ton enlèvement a été comme une douche froide pour moi. Un vide même si on était loin d'être proche, je t'appréciais vraiment. Bien sûr pas autant que Quinn et c'est pour cela que je n'imagine même pas comment elle a du souffrir de ton absente. Tu vois même si on ne se l'avouait pas tu nous as tous marqué et je parle en bien. Tu es une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse et c'est pour ça que je sais que tu va-t'en sortir. Moi je vais t'avouer que tu as laissé une grande trace chez moi. Et je pense que certaine chose n'aurait pas été les même sans toi. Je pense que Quinn te l'a dit, Brittany et moi sommes toujours ensemble. Oui je sais c'est incroyable qu'elle ne m'ait pas quitté.

Une main vint prendre la sienne. Santana regarda alors la main de Rachel puis releva son regard pour le plonger dans les yeux noisette de la petite brunette. A cet instant Santana savait qu'elle avait réussi à franchir une étape. Elle continua profitant de cet instant.

- Merci de penser le contraire. Donc je disais que nous étions encore ensemble et nous avons eu la joie d'agrandir notre petite famille. On a eu Brian qui a 6 ans c'est Brittany qui l'a porté. Il lui ressemble beaucoup même si il y a quelques différences comme son nez ou la forme de son visage mais il reste magnifique. Il est très intelligent et très protecteur. Et il y a bientôt 4 ans nous avons eu notre petite princesse. Un vrai cauchemar pendant 9 mois sachant que c'est moi qui l'ai portée. Mais à la fin, ça valait le coup. Car elle est parfaite. C'est ma copie conforme en plus gentille je dirais. Pour Brian, c'est Brittany qui avait décidé de l'appeler comme ça. Alors j'ai voulu choisir le prénom pour notre deuxième enfant. Quand on m'a annoncé que c'était une petite fille je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir beaucoup, il coulait de source. Alors quand on m'a posé ma fille sur ma poitrine pour la première fois, cela confirmait mon choix car Rachel avait vraiment l'allure d'une star même en venant tout juste de sortir de mon vagin.

A l'entente du prénom de la petite fille Rachel laissa couler une larme. Puis prit Santana dans ses bras. Ce fut si naturel. Après quelques minutes Santana se sépara de Rachel.

- Tu as appelé ta fille comme moi… Merci… La voix de Rachel était faible et pas assuré mais audible.

Santana voyait cette phrase comme l'acceptation de Santana. Elle fut émue mais reprit la parole.

- Tu sais pour moi ça m'a paru normal et j'en avais envie. J'ai autre chose à t'annoncer. Et c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais si j'ai beaucoup changé ma lâcheté est restée donc je vais déléguer cette tâche.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro sous les yeux perdu de Rachel.

- Allo Quinn ?... Non je ne lui ai pas encore dis… Je te laisse le faire… C'est à toi pas à moi…

Santana tendit le téléphone au bout de quelque minute ou Quinn parlait à Rachel, cette dernière lâcha le combiné et cria en pleurant. Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma mais garda sur le visage un air froid et distant. Cela allait être très dur.

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis que Quinn avait été éloigné de l'affaire. L'état de Rachel s'empirait. Dépiter par l'annonce, Rachel ne fit plus aucun effort. Elle se laissait mourir sous les yeux impuissants de Santana, ses pères et les médecins. Quinn ne comprenait pas et le vivait également très mal. Rachel ne mangeait plus, les médecins avait été obligé de la nourrir par perfusion. Elle ne parlait pas, ne bougeait plus du tout. Elle regardait dans le vide toutes ces journées. Il y avait cependant des moments qui étaient hors règles. Lorsque quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre, excepté Marie-Pierre et Santana, elle se mettait à hurler et bougeait dans tous les sens en prononçant le nom de Quinn. Lorsque Marie-Pierre était là, elle la regardait dans les yeux et se laisser faire. Lorsque Santana était là, elle restait là à l'écouté et se laissait prendre dans les bras. Santana avait bien compris qu'elle en avait besoin. Et enfin le dernier moment ou elle n'agissait pas comme un zombie était quand elle avait Quinn au téléphone. Car même si Quinn avait l'interdiction de voir Rachel, elle avait trouvé une alternative. Quand Santana venait, elle appelait Quinn et lui laissait le téléphone. Entendre la voix de Quinn tous les jours rassurait beaucoup Rachel. Ce fut un mercredi ou Santana avait rendu visite à Rachel afin que cette dernière puisse '' parler '' à Quinn, que Santana entendu un grand raffut dans le couloir. Santana avait très vite raccroché en lui promettant de la rappeler et de lui raconter. Elle se rapprocha de la porte afin d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut la voix qui hurlait.

- On est agents du FBI ! Laisser nous passer. Vous ne savez rien ! Je connais Rachel Berry ! Laisser moi rentrer ou je vous casse la gueule.

Santana se précipita vers la porte et vit son ami plaquer l'agent de sécurité contre le mur et l'autre ancien membre du glee club essayant tant bien que mal de l'écarter et de le neutraliser pour pas qu'il ne fasse de bavure. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant les fit se retourner. L'homme qui tenait le gardien le lâcha instantanément pour se retourner complétement pour voir Santana. Cette dernière se mit à sourire. Ils n'avaient pas changé. Il restaient les même et dans n'importe qu'elle situation.

* * *

><p>Voili voulou ! Bon j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop moi je vous kiff. Voici le proverbe de la semaine prochaine : « La vraie amitié n'a pas besoin de mots pour venir en aide à l'autre. » Alice Parizeau<p> 


	6. Quand Puck s'en mêle

**Hello mes petits lecteurs chéri 3 ! Me revoilà avec a suite j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. **

**Merci pour toutes ces review qui m'encourage a écrire. Je remercie les gest auquel je ne eux pas leur répondre en pm. **

**Je remercie ma bêta PoLLuX qui est très efficace, ainsi que ma super relectrice Nouby que j'adore 3.**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

><p>Santana se dirigea vers les deux hommes et prit le plus grand dans ses bras puis passa sa main sur la tête découverte de tous cheveux. Le jeune homme se mit à rire.<p>

- Tu vas vraiment caresser mon crâne à chaque fois que tu me verras maintenant.

- Bien sûr. Tu es tellement mieux sans le raton laveur que tu as sur la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit en première année.

- J'étais jeune et je ne connaissais rien à la beauté la preuve je sortais avec toi au lieu de Brittany.

Le jeune homme frappa amicalement l'épaule de Santana.

- Je plaisante Puck… même si ce n'est pas vraiment faux. Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis se décala pour prendre l'autre ancien membre du Glee club dans ses bras.

- Bouche de Mérou ! Tu m'as manqué.

- Moi aussi Satan. Tes moqueries sur ma bouche m'ont également manqué. Rétorqua Sam.

- En parlant d'elle, elle n'a pas grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? Se moqua Santana.

- Bon c'est bon de te retrouver mais si je suis là, c'est pour savoir comment va notre Diva. Dit Puck.

- Elle va très mal et ça ne va pas en s'améliorant. Annonça dépiter Santana.

- Comment ça ? Il n'arrive pas à la soigner. Demanda Sam.

- A son arrivé Rachel était une épave. Mais avec Quinn, elle mangeait, donc elle avait pris un peu de poids, elle se faisait soigner, elle se reconstruisait doucement mais surement. Elle parlait seulement à Quinn mais elle parlait.

- Et ce n'est plus le cas ? Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Puck.

- Le chef à apprit pour Quinn et lui a enlevé l'affaire ainsi que lui interdire de la voir. Du coup, Rachel ne fait plus aucun effort. Elle se laisse mourir. Ils appellent ça le syndrome de glissement.

- C'est n'importe quoi. Ils sont vraiment cons. Je vais lui péter la gueule au capitaine moi ! Ils peuvent laisser ma princesse juive comme ça ! S'énerva Puck.

- Ils ne veulent rien entendre et Rachel non plus, même quand Quinn lui dit.

- Je veux la voir ! Maintenant ! Annonça Puck.

- Je ne crois pas non ! Je vais appeler du renfort de la sécurité. Annonça l'agent qui se relevait doucement.

L'agent n'avait pas l'air commode. Il avait empoigné son biper.

- Ecoutez Monsieur l'agent. On n'est pas méchant. On est juste agent du FBI de la section personne disparu et on vient voir Rachel Berry. Alors s'il vous plait laissez-nous travailler et nous ne vous dérangerons pas. Expliqua gentiment Sam.

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas j'ai l'ordre de ne laisser passer personne sauf ce qui ont le certificat d'autorisation.

- Un certificat ? Tu es sérieux Mec ? Écoute-moi bien Mobidick, je vais entrer dans cette chambre et si t'appelle un agent je te retrouve et je te fais subir tout ce qu'a pu vivre la patiente que l'on doit s'occuper en deux fois pire. Le menaça Puck.

Après un long débat et pas mal de menace, l'agent de sécurité les laisser passer plus par peur que par envie. Puck entra donc dans la chambre. Quand il vit son amie, dans ce lit, regardant dans le vide, branchée à pleins de machine, le visage sans émotion et amaigri, les cheveux long et abimés, il se sentit immédiatement mal. Il était devenu pale et s'était raccroché au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il était en état de choc. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle serait dans un tel état. Comment pouvait-on faire cela sur une personne aussi gentille que Rachel. Elle ne le méritait pas. Rachel avait toujours été spéciale pour Puck. C'était sa petite princesse juive, sa star. Puck avait toujours admiré cette fille. Il aurait très bien pu tomber amoureux d'elle, elle était parfaite, mais Finn, lui avait avoué qu'il craquait pour elle. Il laissa alors tomber l'idée d'avoir comme petite amie, Rachel Berry. A partir de ce moment, Puck avait décidé de ne jamais être dans une relation sérieuse et de ne jamais tomber amoureux. Il se mit donc à coucher avec n'importe qui puis décida d'entretenir une relation exclusive purement sexuelle pour le plaisir mais également pour monter leur popularité à eux deux. Ensuite, malgré lui, il tomba amoureux de Quinn. Et Finn n'avait toujours pas choisi entre Quinn et Rachel. Son meilleur ami avait les deux femmes qu'il voulait. Plus tard, il avait gâché ce qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Quinn en la mettant enceinte. Quand Rachel et Finn avait fini par se mettre en couple, Puck comprit qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix en laissant Finn se mettre avec Rachel. Il ne la méritait absolument pas. Il avait même voulu lui piqué quand elle avait été vers lui quand elle avait été en détresse, mais il l'avait gentiment rejetée. Il ne la voulait pas de cette manière. Quand elle fut enfin célibataire, il aurait pu tenter sa chance mais il avait bien remarqué que Quinn n'était pas indifférent à Rachel. Après avoir eu une grande discussion avec la blonde, il avait la confirmation que Quinn était amoureuse de Rachel. Il abandonna immédiatement son envie de sortir avec la petite brune. Quinn la rendrait beaucoup plus heureuse que lui. Quinn était quelqu'un de bien et elle méritait également quelqu'un de bien. Elle n'avait jusqu'à la jamais osée avouer son amour mais le temps passait et beaucoup de chose se passait. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse si elle voulait l'avoir car elle avait un concurrent qui lui, n'avait pas peur de passer les étapes. Il l'avait même demandé en mariage. Elle devait le faire vite et avant qu'elle ne devienne Rachel Hudson. Mon Dieu que ça ne lui allait pas. Il en fallut du temps à Quinn pour exprimer ses sentiments à Rachel. Et Puck se souvenait encore du jour ou Quinn avait fait le premier pas. Il avait été le premier au courant et puis ce jour comment ne pas s'en souvenir ?

_Puck regarda Rachel se rendre au toilettes suivit de peu de Quinn. Le jeune homme sourit. Il avait deviné que Quinn était responsable de l'élection de Rachel au titre de reine de la promo. Il savait que Quinn se dirigeait aux toilettes pour parler de ses sentiments à Rachel. Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, il vit Quinn revenir avec un sourire éblouissant. Avant qu'elle ne monte sur scène, Puck vint à sa rencontre. Quinn avait cet air niais sur le visage._

_- J'imagine qu'elle ne ta pas rejetée comme tu le redoutais._

_- Non ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Dit-elle en sautillant de joie._

_Puck la prit dans les bras._

_- WAÏÏE ! Je suis trop content pour vous les filles. Vous êtes trop HOT ! Je vous imagine trop avec Puckzilla. _

_- Merci Puck ! Mais je te préviens ça ne dépassera jamais ton imagination. _

_- Elle est où ta dulcinée ?_

_- Elle m'attend à sa voiture dès que j'ai fini ma chanson._

_- Woaw ! Sexy ! Dit –il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Quinn lui infligea une tape sur le crâne. Puis ce fut à son tour de monter sur scène chanter Right Here. A la fin de la chanson elle se précipita en dehors du gymnase sous l'œil amusé de l'iroquois. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Puck était sorti soit disant pour s'aéré. Inconsciemment, il s'était dirigé vers le parking. Ce disant qu'il voulait juste vérifier que Rachel était entre de bonne mains si elle était pas déjà rentrée chez l'une ou l'autre pour faire des activités normales quand on découvre que la fille que l'on aime est amoureuse d'elle. Comme jouer au scrabble par exemple. C'est ce que tous les couples font non ? Il était donc à présent dans le parking quand il vit quelque chose d'étrange. Le fauteuil de Quinn. Sans Quinn. Ce n'était pas normal, il se mit donc à courir vers l'objet. Quand il fut assez près il vit la blonde au sol, très amochée, une grosse flaque de sang autour d'elle et une barre en fer près d'elle. Il se demanda immédiatement ou était Rachel. Mais cette pensée partit vite quand son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur Quinn. Il fallait s'en occuper. Il la prit dans les bras et cria pour que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance ayant lui-même oublier son téléphone dans la salle de bal. Mais la musique était bien trop forte et lui bien trop loin de l'entrée principale. Il porta donc Quinn et se dirigea vers l'entrée arrière du gymnase pour qu'on l'aide. Une fois dans la salle de bal, il hurla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, les discussions se stoppèrent, et les chanteurs arrêtèrent la musique. Des personne eurent des hoquets d'horreur en voyant Puck, un air paniqué sur le visage, la chemise blanche complètement imbibée de sang et dans ses bras une Quinn inconsciente et gravement blessée. _

_- Appelez une ambulance. Dit simplement Puck tétanisé._

_Il était à présent 2h37 du matin. Quinn avait été pris en charge par les médecins et immédiatement envoyée au bloc opératoire. Puck attendait dans la salle d'attente depuis l'arrivée de Quinn au service. Cela faisait bientôt 4 heures qu'il attendait et resterai la tant que Quinn ne se réveillerait pas. Il restait assit sur sa chaise, calme, presque absent et regardait les personne qui étaient resté à attendre comme lui. Il y avait tout d'abord Judy qui fixait la porte ou passait les médecins à l'attente de nouvelles de Quinn. Ensuite il y avait Santana en face de lui, pétrifiée telle une statue de pierre. Le seul membre qui bougeait était son bras qui caressa machinalement mais à la fois tendrement les cheveux de Brittany, allongée sur elle, qui s'était endormi fatiguée à force de pleurer. Santana, elle, regardait dans le vide, le visage déformée par l'inquiétude. Il y avait également Sam qui faisait les cent pas, parlant des fois à lui-même. Il était vraiment très inquiet pour sa meilleure amie. Mercedes était aussi là. Elle tentait pour la 128 eme fois de joindre Rachel en laissant des messages des fois suppliant en lui demandant de venir, mais aussi inquiet, puis énervé, ou encore triste. Et pour finir il y avait Mr Shue avec Emma qui attendaient simplement en silence. Les autres étaient partie étant trop nombreux et ne pouvant pas rester toute la nuit ici. Au bout d'un moment à voir Sam traverser et retraverser la pièce, Santana perdit patience._

_- Putain ! Tu vas arrêter de tourner en rond comme un clebs, Evans ! Tu me stresses et me donne le tournis. Alors tu poses ton cul et tu bouges plus avant que je te brise les jambes. Cracha Santana._

_- J'ai besoin de marcher, ok ? Je m'inquiète pour ma meilleure amie et je ne peux rien faire d'autre alors fou moi la paix. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la garce ! S'exclama Sam._

_- Je te demande pardon ? Parce que moi je m'en fais peut être pas pour MA meilleure amie ? Tu n'es pas seul au monde bouche de truite !_

_- Meilleure amie ? Laisse-moi rire ! Vous vous détestez ! Vous vous tapez dessus. La seule amie que tu as c'est ta petite amie qui est trop bête pour voir ton vrai visage._

_Santana se dégagea délicatement de Brittany pour ne pas la réveiller puis une fois debout, elle se rua sur le blond._

_- TA GUEULE ! TA GUEULE ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! Lança Santana hors d'elle._

_Puck réagit très vite. Il attrapa Santana et la neutralisa. _

_- San ! Calme-toi ! Oublie-le ! Tu sais que c'est faux._

_Brittany qui s'était réveillée par les hurlements et l'absence de Santana, la prit dans les bras pour la calmer. Ce fut immédiat, Brittany était la seule à avoir ce pouvoir sur Santana. Elle lui murmura des phrases réconfortantes et se détendit petit à petit. Sam qui avait reculé regardait la scène un peu soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plaqué contre le mur par Puck, ce qui surprit tout le monde._

_- Ecoute-moi bien ! On est tous sous pressions, on s'inquiète tous pour Quinn. Et les gens qui sont ici sont tous important pour Quinn et vice versa et je dis bien TOUS. Santana et Quinn sont loin de se détester, elles ont un lien que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Et je te préviens si tu dis encore une fois que San n'a aucun ami, que Brittany est bête ou n'importe quelle méchanceté sur Santana, je te castre. Alors maintenant reste dans ton coin et fais toi petit tout petit. Menaça-t-il._

_Sam hocha la tête puis s'installa au côté de sa copine qui lui tourna le dos pour ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Santana et Brittany. 20 minutes plus tard, le calme était revenu jusqu'à ce que des personnes du FBI se dirigent vers eux. Ils appelèrent la mère de Quinn ainsi que Puck qui était celui qui avait découvert Quinn. Ils se levèrent afin de se mettre à l'écart des autres._

_- Excusez-nous de vous déranger. Nous savons que cela doit être dur pour vous mais nous devons vous posez quelques questions ainsi qu'à vous jeune homme. Nous serons le plus bref possible._

_Puck et Judy hochèrent la tête. Après que les agents eurent posés les questions à Judy ils se tournèrent vers Puck. _

_- Vous avez vu quelqu'un quand vous avez retrouvé votre ami e ? _

_- Non il y avait juste moi. _

_- Rien de suspect ?_

_- Non !_

_- Saviez-vous pourquoi elle était là et si elle était avec quelqu'un ?_

_Puck regarda Judy puis parla._

_- Oui elle avait rendez-vous avec Rachel Berry devant la voiture de Rachel. _

_- Vous savez pourquoi ? _

_- Elles voulaient se retrouver. Elles venaient de se mettre en couple. Répondit Puck une larme à l'œil._

_Judy le regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle était triste de l'apprendre dans ces conditions. _

_- Pensez-vous que cette personne aurait pu lui vouloir du mal._

_- Non bien sûr que non ! Je vous ai dit qu'elles venaient de se mettre en couple. Elle l'aimait et ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. _

_- Savez-vous ou est cette personne ?_

_- Non, nous avons essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas._

_- D'accord. Je vais vous posez une dernière question, Madame._

_- Est-ce que ceci appartient à votre fille ? Dit l'agent en sortant une chaine avec un médaillon en forme d'étoile._

_- Non c'est à Rachel ! Vous avez eu ça ou ? Répondit directement Puck en arrachant le médaillon des mains de l'agent._

_Les agents se regardèrent puis répondirent avec un air désolé._

_- Nous l'avons retrouvé sur les lieux ainsi que des traces de pneu d'une camionnette qui serait partit en urgence et des traces de luttes. Nous pensons que votre amie se faisait agresser quand votre fille, madame, est arrivée et à essayer de les en empêcher mais qu'ils l'ont essayé de l'abattre pour repartir sans avoir de témoins et pour ne pas être gêné. L'agent regarda à nouveau Puck. Votre amie a probablement été enlevée._

_Puck qui était jusqu'à la resté calme se mit dans une rage folle et retourna violement la table près d'eux. Les autres qui n'avaient rien entendu avaient sursauté de peur et de surprise. L'agent lui demanda de se calmer mais c'était impossible pour Puck. Il criait de rage. Judy se recula effrayée. Santana et Sam se regardèrent et se levèrent immédiatement pour essayer de neutraliser Puck oubliant d'un coup, leur rancœur._

_- Mec ! Calme-toi ! Arrête ! Dit Sam en lui tenant le bras, ce qui énerva encore plus Puck. _

_Santana comprit que la force ne résolvait pas et prit le visage de Puck entre ses mains ce qui le stoppa immédiatement._

_- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Puck ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme._

_- Ils l'ont enlevée ! Hurla Puck._

_- Mais de qui tu parles ? Demanda Mercedes._

_- RACHEL ! Les salops qui ont blessé Quinn, ont kidnappé Rachel ! S'écrit-il._

_Un silence de marbre s'installa. Tout le monde se regarda. C'était dit. Tout collait. Leur amie avait vraiment disparue._

Puck voulu s'approcher du lit et la toucher mais Rachel se mit à crier et à se reculer le plus possible. Elle avait peur. Santana accourra vers Rachel et la prit dans ses bras ce qui la fit taire mais cela se voyait qu'elle était terrifiée.

- Chut. Je suis là Rach. La rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Puck ne refait jamais ça. Aucun homme peut la toucher ni même rester dans la même pièce qu'elle longtemps même avec ses pères c'est impossible.

- Désolé… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne savais pas… Je suis tellement horrifié par son état. Je… Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Sam vint lui tapoter sur l'épaule en signe de compassion. Il était dans le même état que Puck. Ce dernier était complètement déboussolé et anéanti. Il resta donc à sa place et fit le moins de mouvement possible de peur que Rachel cri a nouveau effrayée par lui.

- Coucou Rachel. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens je suis Noah mais on m'appelle Puck. Dit-il lentement.

Santana roula alors les yeux.

- Elle est effrayée et traumatisée pas idiote, ni amnésique et surtout pas attardée.

- Oui bah moi je ne sais plus comment réagir. Craqua Puck.

La petite brune émit un petit cri de peur et se rapprocha encore plus de Santana.

- Et bien pas comme ça si tu veux savoir. Reprocha Santana.

- Désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Ecoute Rachel, je ne te veux aucun mal…On ta cherché longtemps et je suis content qu'on t'a retrouvé. Maintenant tu ne risques plus rien. Je…Je sais que tu es fragile et que tu as peur de moi mais je serais toujours là pour toi et j'attendrai et t'aiderai à ma façon et comme je le peux pour ton rétablissement. En attendant j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je l'ai toujours gardé sur moi jusqu'au jour où je pourrais te le rendre. Et ce jour est arrivé. De toute façon il t'ira mieux qu'à moi. C'est trop féminin pour moi mais je l'ai gardé.

Il détacha la fine chaîne de son cou, qui était caché par son T-Shirt et la déposa délicatement sur la table de nuit. Rachel regardait ce collier qui lui était très familier car c'était le sien. Santana le prit et le montra de près à Rachel.

- Tu veux que je te le mette ?

La petite brune hocha la tête. Santana accrocha donc cette chaine au cou de Rachel. Une fois mit, elle l'attrapa et le serra dans sa main. C'est à ce moment que Emily arriva. Elle regarda les deux hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Santana lui sourit.

- Bonjours Emily. Je vous présente Puck et Sam ce sont aussi des amis de lycée.

- Les deux autres qui se sont engagés en même temps que vous et Quinn ?

- Oui c'est ça.

Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux. Elle semblait connaitre toute l'histoire pourtant personne ne devait savoir si ils ne voulaient pas être tous retirés de l'affaire. Devant le regard de ses amis Santana fit les présentations.

- Les garçons, je vous présente Emily. Notre petit ange. C'est la meilleure infirmière de l'hôpital et surtout la seule qui peut toucher Rachel. Aucune autre n'y arrive sans la faire crier. Elle connait toute l'histoire et est de notre côté. Elle nous a déjà aidés plusieurs fois. C'est la seule personne de confiance ici.

Les deux garçons sourirent alors et la salua donc comme il se devait.

- Alors elle va comment ? Demanda Santana qui attendait l'arrivée d'Emily pour connaitre l'évolution de l'état de Rachel.

- Et bien ce n'est pas positif. Dit Emily en regardant Rachel qui s'était endormie dans les bras de Santana.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Puck.

- Bah que c'est négatif. Lui répondit Sam.

- Merci Sam, ça j'avais compris.

- Bah je ne sais pas ta dis que tu n'avais pas compris. Il faut savoir.

- Je demandais des détails j'avais compris que c'était négatif, Face de truite.

- Tu…

Sam fut coupé par Santana.

- Fermez la et laissez parler Emily vous êtes pire que des gamins de 6 ans. Les sermonna Santana en chuchotant pour éviter de réveiller Rachel.

- C'est-à-dire que Rachel a perdu encore un kilo ce qui est énorme pour son état et certains organes commencent à être dérégler ce qui pourrai lui être fatale à long terme.

- Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! On vient de la retrouver ce n'est pas pour la perdre à cause d'un con qui n'ouvre pas les yeux. Faut faire quelque chose et même si je dois perdre mon travail ou même aller en prison je ne laisserais pas faire ça. Maintenant il faut AGIR ! Et s'il faut Le tuer, je le ferais. Dit-il en sortant.

Santana se dégagea rapidement de Rachel et sortit le plus vite possible. Elle avait peur que Puck fasse une connerie.

- Le tuer ? Mais putain Puck tu vas ou ? Cria-t-elle.

Puck se tourna vers Santana et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Voir le Capitaine. Dit-il en mettant la main sur son arme puis se retourna pour repartir.


	7. A la recherche de la solution miracle

**Bonjours a tous ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu a toutes vos reviews. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolé. J'ai récemment perdu une personne de ma famille qui m'était proche ce qui a prit toute mon attention cette semaine. Mais j'ai tout de même réussi a vous trouver du temps pour vous poster ce chapitre. **

**Il est court car à la base le chapitre 7 et 8 ne faisait qu'un, mais il était trop long et trop lourd. J'ai du le diviser. Voila pourquoi ce chapitre est si court. Bon je vous laisse. Bonne Lecture. **

**Ps : Merci a PoLLuX, ma beta, à Nouby ma relectrice. Et un petit coucou à Maman Nouby.**

* * *

><p>Tout alla très vite dans la tête de Santana. Il ne fallait pas être plus intelligent que Finn pour comprendre ce que Puck voulait faire au capitaine. Santana lui courra après et lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter.<p>

- N'essaye pas de m'en empêcher Santana, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal.

- Ce n'est pas la solution Puck. Si tu fais ça tout ce que tu réussiras c'est d'aller en prison, de faire empêcher qui que soit de la voir, et nous faire tous virer.

- Alors c'est quoi la solution ? La laisser crevée comme ça ? Alors qu'on sait que si Quinn était là, elle ne serait pas comme ça ! C'est trop dur de la voir comme ça. Je ne veux pas la voir mourir.

Santana le prit dans les bras.

- Je sais, je sais. Moi aussi. On va aller chez moi avec Quinn et on va analyser toutes les solutions qui s'offrent à nous.

- Ok ça me va mais si on trouve rien je ferais ce que j'ai prévu et même toi ne pourra m' en empêcher.

Sam sortit de la chambre de Rachel et vit Santana et Puck dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Hey ! Il se passe quoi les mecs ? Demanda Sam.

- Rien ne t'inquiète. On va bouger chez Satan pour essayer de trouver une solution à tout ce merdier.

- Ok. Affirma Sam.

- Je te rappelle, Bouche de Mérou, que je suis une femme donc arrête de dire les mecs ! Tu ne le fais jamais ça à Q. S'indigna Santana.

- Si je le fais pas à Quinn c'est parce que premièrement c'est ma meilleure amie, deuxième, elle ne critique pas ma bouche dès qu'elle là voit elle, et troisièmement elle ne se comporte pas comme un mec.

- Mais moi non plus. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une femme que je suis un mec. Dit-elle en prenant un air offusqué.

- Non c'est vrai ce n'est pas que pour ça. C'est parce que tu bois de la bière comme un mec, tu mattes comme un mec, tu parles comme un mec parfois…

- Tu te bats comme un mec… Surenchérit Puck.

- Oui aussi. Tu marches comme un mec…

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Tu as gagné je suis un mec tu es content. Le coupa-t-elle.

- Très. Dit-il joyeusement en tapant dans les mains à Puck.

Santana se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Mais dis-moi mon petit Sammy, si comme tu l'as dit, je suis un mec et que nous sommes sorti ensemble ça fait de toi un Gay.

Sam perdit instantanément son sourire alors que celui de Santana s'agrandissait et que Puck riait à voir la tête déconfite de Sam.

- Merde je n'y avais pas pensé. Ok tu es une femme. Capitula Sam.

Santana et Puck partirent à nouveau dans un fou rire.

- Bon au lieu de se fendre la poire, on ne devaient pas trouver une solution pour Rachel la ? Dit Sam vexé.

- Faut pas bouder mon Samounet. Se moqua Santana en pinçant sa joue.

- On a bien rigolé mais Sam à raison faut qu'on agissent. Annonça Puck.

- Je dis à Quinn de nous rejoindre à la maison, elle doit s'inquiéter que je ne l'ai toujours pas rappelée. Dit Santana qui avait repris son sérieux.

- Non je vais la chercher. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps et je préfère le faire moi-même.

- Ok pas de problème.

Ils laissèrent donc Sam se rendre au domicile de Quinn. Une fois à destination, il frappa à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit. Il prit alors l'initiative de rentrer quand même. Il sortit alors un trousseau de clé de sa veste. Quinn lui avait passé un double de ses clés si un jour il avait un problème. Bien sûr à ce moment, ce n'était pas lui qui avait un problème mais cela comptait quand même. Quand il ouvrit l'appartement il eut l'impression de retourner 8 ans en arrière. Les affaires de Quinn traînaient partout, des photos de Rachel était éparpillées au sol, des cadavres de bouteilles de bières jonchaient le sol, des cartons vides de pizzas et de nourritures chinoises étaient entassés sur la table du salon, des mouchoirs usagés se trouvaient dans tout le salon même si la majorité était sur le canapé recouvrant Quinn affalée. Elle était sous une couverture mais on pouvait tout de même voir les cheveux blonds complètement ébouriffé. Cette scène fendit le cœur de Sam. Devant ses yeux ce déroulait le même schéma qu'i ans.

_Le lendemain de l'enlèvement de Rachel, Quinn se réveilla de son intervention et demanda Rachel. Etant encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant, sa mémoire n'était pas encore très fonctionnel. Sa mère dû lui annoncer que Rachel avait été kidnappée. Pendant cette révélation, Sam était présent à lui tenir la main. Quinn avait tout d'abord niée. Elle ne voulait pas le croire puis les souvenirs de cette horrible soirée lui sont revenus. Ce fut un réel coup de massue qui s'était abattu sur Quinn. La colère avait disparu de son visage pour laisser place à l'anéantissement. Elle se mit donc à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Lorsque ses larmes atteignirent sa mâchoire mais qu'elles ne tombèrent pas, Quinn porta sa main jusqu'au gros pansement qui recouvrait sa mâchoire. Elle le tâtât puis entreprit de l'enlever. Sa mère, le médecin et Sam se précipita vers elle. Elle se remit alors dans une rage folle. Elle voulait tout arracher, tout détruire. Ils l'avaient défigurées, ils avaient enlevés Rachel. Le médecin ordonna alors de lui injecter un calmant. Très rapidement voir instantanément, Quinn était canalisée. Le médecin lui avertit que si le calmant ne suffisait pas il l'attacherait. Elle promit de ne plus le refaire et retourna dans un état d' anéantissement. Le médecin demanda à la mère de Quinn de sortir en dehors de la chambre afin de lui parler. Sam profita de cet instant pour parler à Quinn seul à seul._

_- Quinn tu dois te relever. Tu ne peux pas laisser cette tragédie te condamnée ou te détruire. Je sais que pour toi la disparition de Rachel est une horreur. Je sais ce que représentait Rachel pour toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie Quinn je ne peux pas te laisser. Expliqua tendrement Sam._

_- C'est de ma faute Sam. Si elle a été enlevée c'est ma faute. Si je ne lui avais pas dit de m'attendre à ma voiture, si je ne lui avait pas avouée mon amour ils ne l'auraient pas enlevée, elle serait ici avec nous, certes elle ne saurait pas que je suis amoureuse et elle ne sera pas en couple avec moi mais elle ne l'ai pas non plus là. Pleura Quinn._

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute Quinn. Elle était au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit tu ne dois pas te laisser aller, fait le pour elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait que tu te battes pour elle. _

_Quinn le regarda soudainement avec un regard noir qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisée sur son meilleur ami auparavant. _

_- Tu ne sais rien d'elle. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle voudrait. Tu es comme tous ces gens qui me disent ce que je dois faire. Pars, je voudrais rester seule. Rétorqua Quinn amèrement._

_- Quinn… Dit-il avec une voix douce._

_- Dégage. Cria-t-elle._

_Sam sortit, blessé. Cependant il comprenait la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Cela devait être très dur pour Quinn. Il fallait lui laisser du temps et lui reparler plus tard._

_Quelques jours plus tard Quinn était sorti de chez elle et avait regagnée son domicile. Sam avait décidé qu'il était le moment d'aller la voir. Quand il arriva chez les Fabray ce fut Judy qui l'accueillit, le visage triste et marqué par la fatigue. Elle le fit entré et lui expliqua que Quinn ne bougeait pas de sa chambre, ne mangeait quasiment rien et ne parlait jamais. Elle lui avoua ne plus savoir quoi faire. Sam monta donc dans la chambre de Quinn et vit en rentrant la blonde allongée dans le lit, la chambre plongé dans l'obscurité. Des mouchoirs partout et la chambre complètement dévastée. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans les bras. Quinn resserra l'étreinte de son meilleur ami et se laissa aller. _

_- Je l'ai perdu Sam. C'est fini je n'ai plus de raison de vivre._

_- Quinn relève toi. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras sinon, si toi tu abandonnes de lutter qui luttera ? C'est un réel drame et il faut que tu sois forte que tu passes cet obstacle._

_- Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Je la veux près de moi. Je l'aime._

_- Je le sais Quinn c'est pourquoi il faut que tu te battes. Tu veux que quand on la retrouvera tu sois dans un sale état comme maintenant ? Tu crois qu'elle te voudra toujours si tu as tout abandonnée et que tu n'as pas fait preuve de courage ou que tu n'as pas réussi à te relever ?_

_- Non._

_- Voila alors prends toi en mains et fait de ta vie quelque chose pour que Rachel soit fière quand on la retrouvera._

_- Tu as raison Sam. Merci d'être venu et merci d'être là pour moi. _

_Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe._

Comme 8 ans auparavant, Sam se dirigea vers Quinn et la prit dans ses bras. Reconnaissant l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, Quinn se retourna et serra le jeune homme en se blottissant contre lui.

- Oh Sam tu es revenu !

- Oui et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul qui soit revenu.

Quinn baissa la tête et repris son air triste.

- Elle est revenue et je ne peux même plus la voir.

- Tu vas voir Quinn, on va arranger tout ça ! Elle est en vie et rien ne pourra vraiment vous séparer surtout avec moi, Satan et l'autre Gugus dans les parages. Ok ?

- Ok.

- Aller viens, les autres nous attendent chez Santana pour qu'on élaborent ensemble une stratégie pour vous sauver toutes les deux.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard les deux meilleurs amis se retrouvaient devant chez Santana. Ils se firent accueillir chaleureusement par Puck qui prit Quinn dans ses bras et l'étouffa pendant l'étreinte. Quinn sourit contente de le retrouver. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu à cause d'une affaire qui avait obligé Sam et Puck de se déplacer. Malgré les circonstances peu agréables de cette retrouvaille, elles étaient chaleureuses et importantes. Ce groupe soudé d'amis formé entre autre par la disparition de Rachel.

Après les dernières embrassades, la petite troupe retrouva son sérieux et se mit à chercher une solution. Tout le monde avait trouvé sa place dans le salon et réfléchissaient. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sam se leva et les regarda tous avec un air sérieux.

- Bon je ne voulais pas en arrivé la ni précipiter les choses aussitôt, mais bon je crois que j'ai la solution. En faite, j'en suis sûr que c'est notre seule chance.

- Bah vas-y crache le morceau Mec ! S'impatienta Puck.

- Je connais le seul moyen de pression sur le capitaine mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide et de votre soutient. Et je t'en supplie Quinn ne m'engueule pas.


	8. Confrontation

Tout le monde regardaient Sam avec de grands yeux et attendaient qu'il révèle sa source. Mais au lieu de parler ou d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à ses amis, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Quelques que secondes plus tard la personne appelée décrocha.

- Allo ? Commença le blond.

- Coucou bébé. Je pensais justement à toi. Je t'ai préparé une belle surprise pour ce soir. Tu viens toujours non ? Dit une voix féminine.

Les trois amis qui avaient entendu la conversation, avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Et Quinn lançait un regard noir au blond. Et oui personne n'était au courant que Sam avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Habituellement il disait tout à sa meilleure amie, mais là, il avait dû omettre par erreur de lui dire qu'il sortait avec une fille. Mais qui était donc cette fille ? Quinn tendit particulièrement l'oreille pour trouver des indices.

- Justement par rapport à ce soir, il va y avoir un problème. Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Tu es notre seul espoir.

- Notre ? Dit-elle confuse.

- Quinn, Puck, Santana et moi.

- Ils sont avec toi ? Je veux dire ils savent pour nous ?

- Maintenant oui. Pourrais-tu venir pour que l'on t'explique c'est très urgent. Si ça n'en valait pas la peine j'aurais essayé de trouver une autre solution mais là on manque de temps.

- Très bien j'arrive mais je ne pensais pas rencontrer tes amis comme ça. Ca y est je suis nerveuse.

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. Rejoins-nous au 248 S 4th St.

Il raccrocha et regarda ses amis avec crainte. Il savait qu'ils allaient mal prendre le fait qu'il ne leur a jamais parlé de cette mystérieuse fille. Il s'assit sur le canapé auquel il s'était levé quand il a appelé. Un silence s'était installé jusqu'à ce que Quinn le brise.

- Tu contais nous le dire quand que tu étais en couple ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton accusateur.

- Pas maintenant. Répondit-il en coupant la conversation.

L'attente de la fameuse petite amie de Sam fut interminable. L'ambiance n'était plus celle qu'elle était quelques minutes avant. Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait. Ce fut un réel délivrement quand on entendit la sonnette à la porte. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la porte, ils étaient sans discrétion et se penchaient pour avoir un bon angle de vu alors que Sam alla lui ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme entra timidement. Elle était magnifique. C'était une grande métisse. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir lisse, des beaux yeux en amende couleur noisette. Son visage était fin et souriant bien qu'on pouvait voir qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Elle avança avec de tout petit pas pour attendre Sam qui fermait la porte. Sam s'approcha et amena la jeune femme vers ses amis.

- Donc voilà, je vous présente Ruby. Ruby je te présente Puck, Santana et Quinn.

Elle sourit poliment.

- Et en quoi elle peut être notre solution. Lança sèchement Quinn.

Sam savait comment réagirait sa meilleure amie. Il la connaissait. Il savait très bien qu'elle le prenait très mal et qu'elle voyait en Ruby une menace et pas une aide.

- C'est par rapport à Rachel c'est ça ? Demanda Ruby.

- Tu lui as dit ? Mais tu es fou, Mec ! On avait dit qu'on n'en parlait à personne. S'écria Puck.

- C'est ma petite amie. Je ne lui cache rien. Et si elle ne savait pas elle ne pourrait pas nous aider. Et si elle peut nous aider c'est car elle s'appelle Ruby Sanders. C'est la sœur du Capitaine Sanders. Et si il y a bien une personne qui peut faire changer d'avis le capitaine c'est bien elle.

- Tu sors avec la petite sœur du capitaine ? En plus d'être un traitre, un cachotier, une face de truite tu es aussi suicidaire ? Se moqua la Latina.

- Non il l'a déjà appris il y a peu. Il a peut-être été un peu dur au début mais maintenant ça va.

- Bon il faudrait peut-être qu'on lui explique les choses pour qu'elle puisse nous aider non ? On parlera de votre petit couple tout dégoulinant d'amour plus tard. Coupa Santana.

- Oui tu as raison. Bon on t'explique. Commença Sam.

Cela avait pris plus de 2h à tout expliquer à Ruby. A aucun moment du récit elle ne les avaient interrompus. Sam, Puck et Santana se relayaient et racontaient absolument tout même si Ruby savait certaines choses de Sam. Il fallait qu'elle connaisse toute l'histoire pour pouvoir les aider. Ruby avait bien vu que pendant tout ce temps, Quinn n'avait pas parlée. Elle laissait ses amis raconter son histoire et celle de l'amour de sa vie. Ruby avait même pu voir des larmes au moment où Sam racontait quand elle avait appris la disparition de Rachel et le moment où Puck lui racontait dans qu'elle état avait-il trouvé Quinn. Quand tout avait dit, Ruby avait le souffle coupé.

D'après ce que Ruby avait pu comprendre, cette histoire était plus importante que le pensait son frère. Elle avait compris que Quinn et Rachel devait être unies pour vivre. Elle avait ressenti toute cette souffrance, toute cette détresse qu'elle avait en elle, mais aussi tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour cette Rachel. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ouvrir les yeux de son frère. Elle en était sûr, que lorsqu'il avait appris que son meilleur élément lui avait caché un telle passé et qu'il n'avait rien vu, il avait été directement touché à son égo. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide à prendre du recul et ne plus voir que par rapport à lui. Elle savait déjà quoi lui dire.

- D'accord alors je propose d'aller au bureau pour que je puisse parler à mon frère en privé pour pouvoir mieux le convaincre. Si vous êtes là, il ne m'écoutera pas comme si j'étais seule avec lui.

- D'accord. Et tu penses que tu pourras le convaincre ? Demanda Quinn d'une voix peu assurée et faible.

Quinn était si vulnérable à cet instant. Ruby comprenait pourquoi Sam devait la protéger. Car devant son air assuré et forte se cache une petite fille effrayée et déjà bien marquée par la vie qui n'a pas été juste avec elle dès le départ.

- Oui après je ne te promets pas qu'il changera d'avis mais je te promets pour faire tout en mon possible de lui faire comprendre son erreur.

- On part quand ? Demanda Puck.

- Je dirai dans dix minutes pas avant, car il ne sera pas disponible. Il avait un rendez-vous. Expliqua Sam.

Puck regarda le couple qui était assis côte à côte. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux.

- Sinon en attendant faisons connaissance. Proposa Puck.

- Euh oui… Répondit Ruby ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre.

Sam le regarda en levant les yeux. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait appris à connaitre Puck et il savait précisément ce qu'il voulait.

- Bon vas-y demande directement ce que tu veux savoir. Rétorqua Sam.

Puck sourit en voyant comment son ami le connaissait bien.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Demanda Puck avec indiscrétion.

- Dans les bureaux. Je ne connaissais pas du tout car je viens d'arriver dans la ville et je voulais trouver mon frère. Sam est venu et ma fait une de ces phrase de drague douteuse, on a parlé, puis on s'est revu. Voilà c'est aussi simple que ça. Répondit Ruby en souriant amoureusement.

Puck avait un grand sourire.

- Il a dit quoi comme phrase ? Dit Puck en riant.

- Il a dit… Commença Ruby.

Elle fut coupée par Sam qui avait mis sa main sur la bouche de Ruby pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle se débâtie et réussi à avoir le dessus sur Sam et répondit en regardant Sam avec espièglerie.

- Il m'a demandé si j'étais perdu car il était agent spécialisé dans les disparitions et qu'il ne pouvait donc me laisser risquer de me perdre et de disparaitre. Enfin quelque chose comme ça.

Puck explosa de rire devant la phrase d'accroche plus que minable.

Ruby rit aussi et posa son regard sur Santana qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer depuis le début.

- Je peux te demander pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder comme ça ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Santana qui ne lâcha pas pour autant du regard la jeune métisse. Elle plissa les yeux, pencha la tête et se releva d'un coup en la regardant avec incompréhension.

- Non je me demande juste comment tu arrives à rester en vie en sortant avec Sam.

Tout le monde regarda Santana en ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Je veux dire tu as vu la taille de sa bouche. Et plus la bouche et grande, plus il y a de salive tu n'as pas peur de te noyer avec tout ça ? Dit-elle en faisant une tête écœurée.

Ruby ne la connaissant pas, la regarda avec de grands yeux alors que tous les autres levaient les yeux aux cieux. Santana restait Santana dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Je te rappelle que tu es sorti avec et Quinn aussi et à preuve du contraire, tu ne t'as pas noyée ! Répliqua Puck en défendant son ami.

- C'est pour parce qu'on a rompu à temps. Et c'était même pour ça que j'ai rompu, je sentais qu'il allait bientôt me tuer à cause de ça. Répondit Santana comme si cela coulait de sens.

- Tu es grave Santana ! Lança Quinn en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

- Non mais je ne dis rien que la vérité. Dit-elle pour se défendre.

Sam se leva et alla rejoindre Quinn qui était dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha d'elle, il voulait s'expliquer avec elle.

- Je voulais t'en parler tu sais, mais j'avais peur que tu vois… que tu crois que je t'abandonne et j'avais peur de te faire souffrir.

- Tu veux dire que tu avais peur de me dire que tu étais heureux car tu pensais que j'allais être triste ? Mais Sam j'aurais été très heureuse pour toi. Ton bonheur m'importe vraiment et je sais que ce n'ai pas facile aussi à cause de Mercedes.

- Je te le répète que tu n'es pas la cause de la rupture entre moi et Mercedes.

- Oui mais j'avais un rapport et cette rupture a été très dur et je crois qu'elle restera dans ma mémoire à jamais. Répondit la bonde en se remémorant cette période.

_Cela faisait trois semaines que Quinn avait appris pour la disparition de Rachel. Quinn avait certes reprit ses esprits et avait décidée de se battre pour Rachel mais elle restait très très fragile. Sam avait bien remarqué cette vulnérabilité. Il savait que s'il la laissait ou même qu'une seul petite chose la blessait elle serait détruite. Elle était comme une petite chose sans défense qui avait besoin de soutient. La première semaine après l'accident, Quinn était restée chez elle pour sa semaine de réhabilitation mais c'était également pour ne pas subir les regards des autres. Puis Quinn était retournée en cours la semaine d'après pour finir les 3 dernières semaines qui restaient. _

_La première semaine avait été horriblement dure pour elle. Sa blessure à la joue lui faisait atrocement mal. De plus tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était un extraterrestre, d'autre ne reflétait que de la pitié envers elle. Les gens devenaient tout mielleux et la prenaient pour une attardée. Ils la maternaient et elle ne supportait pas cela. Les premiers jours, elle ne put retourner au Glee Club. Cela était trop dur pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ces gens qui étaient ses amis. Ils la regarderaient comme les autres. Elle ne voulait pas aller dans cette salle où elle sentirait la présence de Rachel partout. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses pensait-elle. Heureusement Sam était d'une aide suprême pour elle. Il était toujours à ses côtés. Il l'épaulait et restait quoi qu'il arrive. Au bout de quelques jours elle décida tout de même d'aller au Glee Club auprès de sa famille. Ils l'accueillir à bras ouvert. Ils vivaient ce drame ensemble. Seul Finn n'était pas là. Ils n'avaient plus trop de nouvelles, juste qu'il restait chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas la préoccupation des New Direction. Leur préoccupation était de soutenir Quinn et de s'entraider. De plus les national se déroulait la semaine suivante et ne savait toujours pas quoi chanter. _

_La deuxième semaine fut meilleur pour Quinn, elle était au près du Glee Club et se concentrait corps et âme dans la musique. A l'unanimité, le thème des chansons pour les national était vite trouvé. Hommage à Rachel. Les trois chansons choisi, était obligatoirement des chansons déjà chanté par Rachel dans chacune des trois années qu'elle a passée a leur coté au Glee Club. La première chanson était une chanson spéciale pour Rachel. Elle était la chanson préféré de Rachel depuis sa tendre enfance et qu'elle avait chantée durant sa première année. Don't Rain On My Parade était spécial et était chanté par des personne spécial. Will avait décidé de faire chanter les meilleures voix et les personnes qui tenaient beaucoup à Rachel. Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, et à la surprise Santana avait chantée Le fait que Santana chantait avait fait un grand scandale mais après une longue discussion avec Will et les autre membres des New Direction, ils avaient tous compris. La deuxième chanson était chantée par tout le monde, c'était Get it Right. Cette chanson avait été écrite par Rachel elle-même et chanté pour les national de sa deuxième année. Et la dernière chanson était importante. Will avait laissé avec l'accord de tous, le solo à Quinn qui avait carte blanche sur le choix de la chanson. Elle avait une chanson qui lui parlait et qui avait été chanté par Rachel durant cette année. Elle avait chantée Cry de Kelly Clackson. Elle avait mis dans la chanson toute son âme et ont ressentaient bien toute la souffrance de Quinn. Pendant leur prestation des photos de Rachel défilèrent derrières eux. Ils avaient gagné._

_La dernière semaine avait été très dure car c'était la semaine des adieux et de la remise des diplômes. Rachel qui avait quand même eu son diplôme avait quand même été citée malgré le fait qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle eut droit à une minute de silence. C'est également durant cette semaine qu'il eut de gros problème entre Mercedes et Sam. Mercedes vivait très mal le fait que son copain passe tout son temps avec Quinn en la délaissant. Elle faisait de nombreuses crises de jalousie, elle lançait de nombreuses insultes, et faisait beaucoup d'accusations comme celle où elle accusait Quinn de se servir de la disparition de Rachel pour retourner dans les bras de Sam. Même si ces scènes étaient régulières, elles étaient bégnines, jusqu'à cela devienne grave. Encore un fois, Sam était resté avec Quinn après la remise de diplôme alors que Mercedes voulait profiter de son copain. Tout a dérapé quand Mercedes trouva Sam dans les gradins avec Quinn dans ses bras. La tête de la blonde enfouie dans le cou du garçon et la main de Sam caressant le dos de son amie. Mercedes s'était ruée vers eux et avait fait une énorme crise. Elle était hystérique. Elle avait dit pleins de choses horribles et força Quinn a se levé. Quinn ne faisait rien contre Mercedes ne préférant pas l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Puis Mercedes s'en prenait à elle verbalement._

_- Comment peux-tu faire ça après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Quand tu étais enceinte je t'ai hébergée, quand tu as eu ton accident j'étais là pour toi, quand on t'a retrouvée le jour de la disparition de Rachel, j'étais là et toi tu me remercie comment ? En me piquant mon mec !_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Mercedes… Dit-elle doucement et gentiment._

_- Salope ! Dit-elle en frappant violemment Quinn au visage ce qui la fit s'écrouler à terre. Sam n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Il s'accroupi paniqué pour voir l'état de sa meilleure amie. Elle était assommée et avait gravement rouvertes sa cicatrice qui était encore très sensible et fragile. Sam du appeler les urgences et s'était retenu de ne pas tuer Mercedes sur le champ. Il l'avait rejeté violemment en la giflant. Ils s'étaient quitté comme ça et ne s'était jamais revu. Sam vécu mal la rupture ne pensant pas que sa copine était comme ça._

Quinn se sentait toujours mal de cette rupture. Mais Sam était bien clair pour dire que ce n'était pas elle la fautive.

- Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Dit Quinn pour changer de sujet.

- 5 mois

- Ah oui quand même ! Petit con t'aurais dû me le dire. Dit-elle en le frappant sur l'épaule.

Sam ne répondit qu'en haussant les épaules. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon. Il était temps de partir.

Ils étaient à présent devant la porte du bureau du capitaine. Ruby allait y rentrer seule mais les 4 amis restaient derrières la porte à écouter. Quand le capitaine entendit les coups à la porte, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit sa sœur qui vienne le voir car elle ne le faisait que très rarement. Elle lui sourit puis attaqua le vif du sujet.

- Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. Dit-elle fermement.

- Je pensais que tu venais juste pour voir ton grand frère préféré. Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je ne rigole pas. Dit-elle en faisant perdre le sourire de son frère.

- Je t'écoute. Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- Tu as une nouvelle retrouvée, Rachel Berry et elle est en train de mourir par ta faute !

Le capitaine comprena alors tout ce qui se tramait. Il se releva de son siège et prena un air sévère.

- C'est Sam qui t'a parlé de ça ? Je savais que trainer avec cette Fabray était mauvais pour lui. Ecoute ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je gère ça et cette Fabray va m'entendre gueuler ainsi que Evans pour t'avoir impliqué la dedans.

Ruby n'en revenait pas du comportement de son frère. Et prit son regard le plus noir en haussant le ton.

- C'est toi qui va m'écouter. Sam ne traine pas simplement avec Quinn, c'est sa meilleure amie et ça depuis le lycée ou il était avec Rachel. Ce n'est pas anodin ce que tu as fait. J'ai entendu leur discours. J'ai vu cette fille, Quinn. J'ai vu la souffrance qu'elle portait. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle en a assez vécue pour son âge ? Et toi tu l'empêches de voir la femme qu'elle aime et qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis 8 ans. Tu ne vois que ton ego. Tu es toujours un enfant. Tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de tuer ton témoin. Tu es en train de tuer cette Rachel Berry car tu n'es qu'un macho égocentrique. Elle vient de sortir d'un enfer, elle trouve un repère pour s'en sortir et toi tu lui prives. Tu es un monstre.

- Ruby calme toi. Tu ne comprends pas que…

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Soit tu laisses ces femmes se voir ou soit tu perds ta petite sœur.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tout ça pour elles ?

- Bien sûr que je peux et je le ferais ! Et oui pour elles car elles valent la peine qu'on se battent pour elles.

Le capitaine était en pleine réflexion. Que devait-il faire ? Il regarda sa sœur puis se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Il retrouva nez à nez avec les 4 ami qui avaient l'oreille collé à la porte et qui faillirent tomber quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il regarda Quinn avec dédain puis céda.

- Agent Fabray, vous êtes réhabilitée a l'affaire Berry même si c'est contre toute éthique et que ce n'est pas professionnel du tout…Vous pouvez aller la revoir dès ce soir. Votre reprise de l'affaire ne sera effectuée qu'à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Quinn avec détermination.

- Mlle Berry a subit des traumatismes et veut apparemment parler a personne d'autre que vous. C'est pour cela que j'autorise votre réhabilitation que si vous arriver à la faire parler sur ce qu'elle a vécue et sur qui sont ses ravisseurs pour qu'ont puissent les arrêter.

- Mais elle me parle car on parle de tout sauf de ce qu'elle a vécue. Si je lui demande notre relation ne va plus être la même.

- Je m'en fiche. C'est soit ça soit vous ne la voyez plus. Acceptez-vous la mission ?

- Oui. Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Le capitaine alla dans son bureau et congédia sa sœur. Ils avaient réussis. Certes pas comme ils l'avaient espérés mais ils avaient réussis. Quinn prit Ruby dans les bras pour la remercier.

-Tu vas voir. Vous allez vous en sortir. Dit Puck tendrement et confiant.

- Oui j'en suis sûr. Dit Quinn avec espoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore la alors ? Va retrouver ta dulcinée. Dit Sam en souriant.

- Oui j'y vais.

Avant qu'elle puisse partir la porte du bureau du capitaine s'ouvrit.

- Je dois venir avec vous pour changer la procédure de garde de Mlle Berry. Suivez-moi.

Quinn s'exécuta. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital peu de temps après. Le capitaine ordonna à Quinn de rester hors de la chambre et de le laisser y aller avant.

Quand Rachel reconnut le capitaine, elle se retourna en lui présentant son dos, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue.

- Mlle Berry, je sais que vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Comme vous le savez l'agent qui s'occupe de l'affaire a été changé et je vais a présent vous laisser avec l'agent qui a repris l'affaire.

Rachel ne bougea pas, ne disait rien. Le capitaine sortit et laissa Quinn rentrée. Il ferma la porte et demanda au garde de ne pas les déranger. Quinn n'osait bouger. Rien que de dos elle voyait que Rachel avait perdu énormément de kilos et ça lui déchirait le cœur.

- Rachel. Dit-elle d'une voix tendre et basse.

Rachel se retourna immédiatement en faisant de gros yeux.

- Quinn tu es revenue. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Quinn se précipita vers Rachel et la prit dans les bras.

- Oui je suis revenue et plus jamais je ne te quitterais. C'est trop dur. Dit-elle les larmes également aux yeux.

Rachel lui fit une place pour qu'elle s'allonge a ses coté comme elle le faisait avant. Elles restèrent toute la soirée comme cela. Rachel était blottit dans les bras de Quinn. Cette dernière caressait son dos tendrement et leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Cette soirée, il n'y eu ni mot, ni phrase, ni son prononcé. Elles restèrent ainsi, profitant de l'autre étant comme au paradis. Quinn savait qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à Rachel mais pas ce soir. Ce soir elle restait dans leur bulle d'amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup de vos reviews et vos follows. Je vous adore à la semaine prochaine :)<strong>


	9. Un jour de pur bonheur

**Bonjour a tous ! Voila la suite qui est un chapitre calme. J'ai décidé d'être gentille avec les deux filles au moins pour un chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Merci encore pour toute ces review qui me font chaud au cœur, et bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs et peut-être reviewer ;)**

**Bises ! A la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

><p>Il était 7h15, Quinn se réveilla doucement en entendant la porte se fermer. Elle entrouvrit ses yeux encore fatigués et vit Emily lui sourire. Elle se frotta les yeux puis se releva en position assise en faisant le moins possible de geste brusque afin de ne pas réveiller sa belle dulcinée. Emily alla vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule de manière amicale.<p>

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Quinn. Ça commençait à devenir très dur de voir Rachel rétrograder. Dit-elle avec un sourire sincère et chaleureux.

- Merci de t'être occupée de Rachel. Dit-elle avec reconnaissance.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est mon travail. Répondit-elle humble.

- Oui mais je veux dire que je sais que Rachel doit être un cas difficile pourtant tu restes à nous aider et je t'en remercie.

Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras comme si elles avaient fait ça tous les jours, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elles se séparèrent. Emily déposa le petit déjeuner de Rachel sur la table et y laissa en plus, des tartines et une brique de jus de fruits en plus pour Quinn. Après cela elle sortit laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules en prévenant Quinn qu'elle reviendrait pour les soins de 8h en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Une fois la porte fermée, Quinn s'étira et s'apprêta à réveiller la belle brune. Elle passa tendrement une main dans les longs cheveux de Rachel. Cette dernière lâcha un soupire appréciateur se qui fit doucement rigoler la blonde. Rachel ouvrit les yeux en entendant le rire cristallin de sa bien-aimée et tomba sur des grands yeux ocre. On pouvait lire dans son regard de l'admiration et de l'amour alors que les yeux de Rachel reflétaient du soulagement et de la tendresse. Quinn lisant en Rachel comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Ça va ? Tu as l'air préoccupée.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai… J'ai cru que c'était un rêve… Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non ma chérie. Ce n'ai pas un rêve. C'est bien la réalité. Je suis là auprès de toi et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

Rachel regardait Quinn. Son regard voyageait entre les lèvres de la blonde et ses yeux. C'est tendrement qu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn. Le baiser était hésitant mais tant désiré. Quinn n'avait pas bougé. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle désirait tellement ce baiser qu'elle en avait oublié de répondre. C'est alors qu'elle repéra son erreur et s'approcha du visage de la brune pour à son tour l'embrasser. Rachel lui répondit immédiatement. Le baiser était plus sûr et plus insistant. Elles se séparèrent. Rachel avait les yeux qui pétillaient de joie. Elle avait un incroyable sourire.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer depuis quand j'attends ça. Cette sensation, se sentiments pour toi, cette envie pour toi, tout ce qui fait de toi qui tu es m'a fait tenir le coup pendant toutes ces années. Si je vis c'est grâce à toi. Dit-elle en l'embrassant chastement.

Quinn était plus qu'émue. Cette déclaration resterait dans son esprit pour toujours. La vie n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Elle retrouvait son amour. C'était tout ce qui importait.

- Quinn ? Appela Rachel.

- Oui Rach ?

- J'en ai marre de cet hôpital ! Je sais que je suis encore trop faible, mais je n'en peux plus. Dit-elle à bout.

- Ça tombe bien que tu me dises cela car aujourd'hui est un jour spécial et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi le vivre.

- Où ? Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir ! Dit-elle avec déception.

- Hier quand le capitaine m'a autorisé à te revoir je lui ai demandé une permission. Bien sûr il m'a dit que je poussais le bouchon un peu trop loin mais finalement il a accepté à la condition que vienne avec nous une infirmière au cas où. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Quinn ne lui avait pas vraiment tout dit bien évidemment. Quinn avait en effet demandé à son capitaine mais elle a omis de dire à Rachel les arguments qu'elle a annoncé pour le convaincre. Elle avait insisté sur le fait que ça allait être très dur de parler de son passé et qu'il fallait qu'elle oublie le fait qu'elle soit plus qu'une patiente et un témoin. Il fallait lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours une personne à part entière. Et pour cela elle devait voir la vie, d'autre personnes, récupérer quelques repères en compagnie de ses proches. Au début le capitaine refusait catégoriquement de peur qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son témoin comme une tentative d'assassinat ou un enlèvement. Quinn lui indiqua alors qu'elle serait constamment avec les 4 meilleurs agents du FBI et donc que ce n'était pas un problème. Après mur réflexion et remémoration du discours de sa sœur, il accepta s'il prenait au moins une infirmière avec elle qui pourrait surveiller son état.

- Et tu as réussie a trouvé une infirmière ?

Quinn ne put répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur la belle Emily qui affichait un air réprobateur.

- Vous n'êtes toujours pas levées les filles ? Il faudrait peut-être vous bouger, on doit se préparer pour cette permission, non ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- C'est elle qui nous accompagne ? Demanda Rachel heureuse.

Quinn hocha la tête.

- Je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux.

Après cette remarque qui fit chaud au cœur de la jeune infirmière, elles s'activèrent toutes à se préparer et surtout à préparer Rachel pour sa sortie. Quinn avait refusé de lui dire où elles allaient. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'il y aurait des personnes qu'elle connaissait en plus de Sam, Santana et Puck. A 10h39, elles étaient prêtes. Cependant elles durent tout de même attendre car il fallait remplir une multitude de paperasses et qu' Emily se change car elle était encore dans sa tenue d'infirmière. A 11h06, Emily arriva vers les deux jeunes femmes. La tenue changeait de sa tenue de travail. Elle avait une belle chemise rouge et bleu, un slim qui l'épousait à merveille. Quinn avait été cherché rapidement des vêtements pour elle et Rachel. Rachel avait un pull léger bordeaux avec les manches mi- longues, un jeans qui était malheureusement un peu trop grand pour elle mais qui ne se voyait pas car elle était assise sur un fauteuil roulant. Quinn avait mis un chemisier blanc assez classe avec un pantalon en toile. Elle devait porter son arme, ce qui ne plus pas vraiment à Rachel, mais quand la blonde lui expliqua que c'était pour la protéger et que c'était l'ordre du capitaine, elle ne dit plus rien.

Elles étaient fin prête à partir. Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie où l'attendaient Sam, Puck et Santana qui devaient rester avec Rachel dans tous ses déplacements. Santana prit chaleureusement Rachel dans les bras. Depuis la période où Quinn ne pouvait plus être au côté de Rachel, Santana avait pris une place importante dans le cœur de la petite brunette. Elle était devenue un repère, une amie, une sœur. Les deux garçons firent de grands signes pour dire bonjour à Rachel car elle ne pouvait pas encore supporter d'être touché par un homme. Mais elle savait que Sam et Puck ne lui ferait pas de mal en temps normal. Elle se rappelait qu'ils étaient amis surtout avec Puck mais elle ne pouvait faire abstraction de leur masculinité. Elle avait subie un traumatisme et ne pourrait le guérir qu'après de nombreuses années voir jamais. Après ces salutations, ils partirent dans 2 voitures différentes. La première voiture était celle de Santana avec à l'intérieur, Quinn, Rachel et Sam. La voiture de Puck les suivait de près. Emily était montée lui avec pour ne pas le laisser seul.

Ils arrivèrent devant une belle et grande maison. Quinn apporta le fauteuil au niveau de la porte de la voiture et aida Rachel à bien s'installer. Alors que Quinn poussait le fauteuil, Rachel ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cette maison avec admiration. Elle avait toujours rêvé avoir ce genre de maison plus vielle où des enfants joyeux courraient mais l'avenir en avait décidé autrement. Santana s'approcha d'elle et lui expliqua que cette maison était la sienne où y vivaient heureux ses enfants, sa femme et elle-même. Une fois rentrée dans la belle demeure, Rachel pu sentir la bonne odeur de lasagne. Elle vit sur les murs, des photos de la petite famille. Ils avaient l'air comblé de bonheur. Les visages étaient souriants et lumineux. Les enfants étaient vraiment magnifiques. En parlant d'enfants, une petite brune se dirigeait en courant vers le petit groupe d'arrivant. Quinn se décala du fauteuil pour laisser l'espace à la petite de sauter dans ses bras. Comme prévu la petite fonça dans les bras de sa marraine.

- Marraine ! Dit-elle affectueusement en se blottissant contre Quinn.

Après de nombreux bisous et câlin à l'intention de Quinn la petite se tourna vers les autre personnes. Elle fit un bisou à ses deux oncles et s'arrêta sur la femme dans le fauteuil roulant qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était intimidée. Pourquoi était-elle dans un fauteuil roulant ? Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle venue chez elle ? Tous ses questionnements furent interrompus par Quinn qui se mit à sa taille probablement pour lui présenter cette femme.

- Je dois te présenter quelqu'un princesse. C'est une personne très chère à mon cœur. Ma puce je te présente Rachel Berry, Rach je te présente Rachel Maribel Alma Lopez-Pierce, ma filleule. Les deux brunes du même nom étaient bouche bée.

Rachel rencontrait enfin la fille de Santana. Quinn n'avait pas mentit, elle était très belle. La petite, elle fixait la femme avec insistance.

- C'est elle, la femme que tu as toujours aimé, celle qui était à l'école avec Mamans, tontons et toi ? C'est d'elle que vient mon prénom ?

Quinn hocha la tête en souriant.

- Je croyais qu'elle était morte. Lança la petite totalement perdu.

- Et bien, elle n'était pas morte, tu le vois bien. Expliqua Quinn en souriant.

La petite s'approcha de Rachel et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Tu es un zombie ? Demanda la mini Rachel.

La petite se fit immédiatement réprimer.

-Bah quoi ? C'était qu'une question. Ce n'est pas juste on a le droit de rien dire. Dit-elle en faisant une petite moue.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit son air espiègle en voyant son frère jouer au ballon près de la piscine. N'étant qu'une enfant, elle changeait très vite de sujet ou d'envie. Maintenant qu'elle savait qui était la brune elle voulait embêter son frère. Quand la petite demanda si elle pouvait retourner jouer, les adultes acceptèrent et profitaient d'être à présent tranquille pour se diriger dans le salon.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Cela était très agréable pour Rachel qui avait l'impression de ne jamais être partit. Elle se sentait bien ici avec toutes ces personnes qui étaient sa famille. Après avoir mis le plat à cuire Brittany vint enfin à eux. Ce moment était apaisant et tranquille jusqu'au moment où un grand bruit comme une chute dans l'eau se fit entendre. Ils entendirent ensuite des cris et la voix d'un garçon s'énerver contre sa sœur. Santana et Brittany durent quitter le salon pour s'occuper de Rachel qui affichait un air innocent et faussement désolé en disant qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès et que c'était un accident. Rachel n'en revenait pas, cette petite était vraiment la copie de Santana. Une mini-Snixx. A ce moment, Quinn reçut un appel dont Rachel n'entendait que la partit de Quinn.

- Oui ? Allo ?

- …

- D'accord. Il n'y a pas de problème.

- …

- Ok je lui dis. A toute suite. Dit-elle en regardant Rachel avant de raccrocher.

Rachel regardait Quinn attentivement. Elle devait lui dire quelque chose ? Quelqu'un venait ?

- Bon il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Si on s'est réunis tous ici c'est pour quelque chose de spécial. Deux personnes vont venir et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et que ce n'est pas trop tôt car il était important que tu viennes aujourd'hui pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? Qui vient ? Pourquoi je t'en voudrais.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé le 4 juin 2010 ? Demanda Quinn.

- 2010 ? Ca fait loin. On était en première année… en juin ? Il y a eu… Dit-elle en réfléchissant. Euh… les régionales je crois. Mais, où est le rapport ?

Puis tout d'un coup tout se mit en ordre dans sa tête.

- C'est la naissance de Beth ! C'est son anniversaire. C'est Beth et Shelby qui arrivent. Dit-elle en tout dévoilant.

Quinn prit la main de la brune.

- Si tu veux on peut reporter si c'est trop pour toi. Proposa Quinn avec tendresse et inquiétude.

- Non c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ta fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d 'entrée se fit entendre. Quinn entendit sa fille courir et se précipiter dans les bras de Puck qui était allé les accueillir dans l'entrée alors qu'elle était restée dans le salon avec Rachel. Quinn entendit les rire de sa fille. Ainsi que le surnom que la petite donnait à son père. Il devait surement la faire tourner dans les airs comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, Quinn vit sa fille arrivée. Elle était magnifique comme toujours. Elle portait une belle robe, ses cheveux mi- court était lâché et faisait apparaitre ses belles boucles. Elle avait un grand sourire. Elle se dirigea vers Quinn qui la prit tendrement dans les bras.

- Coucou ma puce. Dit-elle gentiment.

- Coucou Ninie. Dit-elle en souriant.

Quinn l'embrassa sur le front. Elle aimait vraiment ses moments avec sa fille. Elle se rappelait encore leur retrouvaille.

_Cela faisait bientôt 2 ans que Rachel avait disparue. Même si certains jours étaient plus difficiles que d'autres, Quinn gérait bien sa vie. Elle avait reçu sa promotion et était à présent agent du FBI en section des portés disparus. À 20 ans elle était la plus jeune agent titularisée. Enfin plus jeune avec Santana mais étant donné que Santana avait 3 mois de plus que Quinn, cette dernière était la plus jeune. Puck et Sam attendait encore leur spécialisation. Ils n''étaient encore que de simple agents du FBI bien qu'ils soient de très bon éléments. Quinn prenait sa vie en main et était une bonne professionnelle. Elle avait de bons contacts avec ses collègues et avec son patron. Ses amis étaient très présents dans sa vie ce qui l'aidait vraiment même si elle savait qu'il y avait un grand vide dans son cœur que même ses amis ne pouvaient combler. Ce fut un jeudi matin, qu'un agent administratif lui indiqua qu'une femme voulait s'entretenir avec elle et l'agent Puckerman. Quinn n'avait pas l'habitude d'accepter les personnes sans rendez-vous mais vu la tête de l'agent cela devait être important. De plus Puck était aussi impliqué et personne, excepté Sam et Santana ne savait qu'ils avaient un passé en commun ou même se connaissaient avant de travailler au FBI. Quinn demanda de faire convoquer Puckerman dans son bureau et de faire entrer cette femme. Quand la femme entra ce fut un choc pour Quinn. Sur le coup de la surprise elle se laissa tomber sur son siège qu'elle venait de quitter pour se lever afin de saluer son invité. _

_- Bonjour Quinn. Dit la brune toujours debout à l'entrée de son bureau._

_Quinn avait de grand yeux ébahies et la bouche ouverte. Ce fut à ce moment que Puck entra. Il ne vit pas tout de suite la femme qui était cachée par la porte. Il voyait seulement Quinn hébétée. _

_- Pourquoi tu m'as convoquée ? Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme… ça. Finit-il choqué en voyant la mère adoptive de sa fille une fois qu'il ait fermé la porte pour voir ce qui mettait Quinn dans cette état de léthargie. _

_Ils s'assirent tous dans le silence. Quinn ne cessait de fixer Shelby comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Au bout de quelques minutes Quinn se reprit et décida de poser des questions bien que sa voix était tremblante et basse._

_- Sh… Shelby… Que… Que faites vous la ? _

_- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu avant mais je pensais que cela serait plus facile de parler de vive voix après toutes ses années._

_- Tout va bien ? Beth va bien ? S'inquiéta alors Puck qui cherchait à savoir une raison de la venue de son ancien professeur. _

_- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas Beth va très bien. Dit Shelby calmement._

_- Alors pour quel raison êtes-vous ici ? Demanda Quinn impatiente._

_Quinn et Shelby se livrait à un échange de regard insistant. Que ce passait-il ?_

_- Beth à bientôt 4 ans. Elle est en petite section de maternelle et il y a beaucoup de devoirs sur la famille. Il y a quelques jours, elle m'a demandée où était son papa. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui répondre. Elle est si jeune. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit et j'ai mené mon enquête. J'ai appris que vous aviez tous les deux rejoins le FBI et que vous aviez bien tournés. Dit-elle en regardant Quinn. _

_Quinn se rappelait très bien la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec sa fille. Elle avait de mauvaises intentions. Elle était encore trop jeune pour penser à autre chose qu' elle. Quinn laissa Shelby continuer._

_- Je sais ce que c'est d'abandonner son bébé. Mais c'est que plus tard qu'on ressent tous les regrets. J'aurais voulu être là pour Rachel. J'aurais voulu la connaitre mais mes décisions de jeune m'en ont empêchée. Elle était trop vielle quand j'ai eu le courage de lui parler. Elle a souffert de cet abandon, de ma lâcheté. Et maintenant, elle n'est plus là. Toutes mes chances de me faire pardonner de l'abandonner et de la connaitre son réduit à néant. Mais pour vous, il n'est pas trop tard. Beth a 4 ans, c'est maintenant que ses souvenirs se construisent. C'est maintenant qu'elle veut des réponses et si vous voulez faire partie de sa vie, je serais heureuse de partager le bonheur qu'est Beth. Avec vous. _

_Puck et Quinn étaient bouche bée. Ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à ce que Shelby vienne les retrouver pour leur demander s'ils voulaient de leur fille à nouveau dans leur vie._

_- Mais…Comment ? Demanda Quinn perdu._

_- Je ne demande pas que vous preniez ma place, mais que vous soyez présent dans sa vie. Qu'elle sache d'où elle vient. J'ai trouvé un travail ici. Si vous voulez je reste sinon je pars. Je sais que ce n'est pas une décision facile et que cela va chambouler votre vie mais je me devais de vous poser la question. _

_Puck et Quinn échangèrent un regard puis se levèrent en même temps._

_- On est d'accord. Dirent-ils à l'unisson._

_Quelques jours plus tard avait eu lieu la rencontre entre Beth et ses parents biologique. Même si elle n'avait pas très bien compris le rôle de Quinn et Puck dans sa vie, elle avait bien compris qu'ils allaient devenir important et comment Shelby l'avait exposée, ils étaient de sa famille. Très vite, la relation entre les parents et la fille était plus fluide et moins compliquée, le jour de son anniversaire fut un des jours les plus heureux de sa vie. Elle avait une belle famille. Quinn l'avait même appelée ma chose parfaite. Beaucoup de détails lui avait fait comprendre qui était vraiment ces deux personnes qui étaient entrées dans sa vie d'un coup. Elle avait exposé sa découverte au grand jour, le 15 juin en offrant à Puck le cadeau de fête des pères fait à l'école. A partir de ce jour, Puck et Quinn agissaient comme ses parents mais respectaient la place plus importante de Shelby. Un jour, la petite rentra de l'école voulant savoir comment appeler ses parents biologiques sans les appeler Papa et Maman qui était le nom de Shelby pour Maman. C'est lors d'une sortie avec la mère de Quinn qu'elle trouva. Elle décida de leur donner un surnom que seul elle, utiliserait. En apprenant que le vrai nom de Puck était Noah, elle l'appela Nono et eu l'idée d'appeler Quinn Ninie quand elle entendit sa grand-mère l'appeler Quinnie. Pour Beth Nono et Ninie n'était pas de simple surnom, c'était sa façon de les appelés Papa et Maman. A présent Beth et Shelby faisaient partie intégrante de la famille._

Quinn sourit à tous ces souvenirs. Après que Beth ait dit bonjour à sa mère, elle se fut attraper par Brittany qui lui fit de gros bisous, puis la petite se dirigea vers Santana qui avait été choisi pour être sa marraine car à ses 8 ans, elle choisit de suivre la religion de Quinn malgré l'espoir qu'avaient Puck et Shelby pour qu'elle soit une petite juive. C'est Beth qui avait décidé de se faire baptiser et avait elle-même choisit Santana et Sam. Santana lui sourit chaleureusement et l'appela comme toujours Bébé Lézard ce qui avait été le premier surnom de la petite quand Quinn était enceinte. Après un ronchonnement elle lui fit un câlin et rejoignit Quinn qui était avec cette femme qu'elle ne quittait pas. Quinn s'apprêta à nouveau à présenter Rachel mais ça ne se déroula pas comme avec la mini Rachel.

- Ma chérie je vais te présenter… Commença Quinn.

- Rachel. Je sais qui elle est. Dit-elle en souriant.

Tous les adultes regardèrent la petite avec surprise.

- Tu es Rachel Berry. Tu es l'amoureuse de Ninie, ma mère biologique et la fille biologique de Maman qui est ma mère adoptive. Donc tu es ma sœur et ma belle-mère en même temps. Je suis contente que tu sois en vie car Ninie était vraiment triste et Maman s'en voulait de pas t'avoir mieux connue. En tout cas moi je suis pressée de faire mieux ta connaissance. Enfin peut-être une autre fois car à sentir l'odeur, le repas d'anniversaire est bientôt prêt.

Elle finit son discours en souriant. Elle était incroyable c'était bien la fille de Quinn, ça elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Après quelques minutes, ils passèrent effectivement à table. Le reste de la journée fut parfaite. Sam jouait aux jeux vidéo avec Brian, Puck draguait Emily, Santana avait déjà passé l'étape drague et était en train d'embrasser langoureusement sa femme au bord de la piscine sur un transat, Quinn s'amusait à une bataille dans l'eau avec sa fille et sa filleule. Rachel regardait avec attendrissement la blonde. Shelby s'était assise à côté de sa fille biologique.

- Quinn est vraiment heureuse. Déclara Shelby.

Rachel sourit en regardant Shelby avant de déposer à nouveau son regard sur sa belle blonde.

- Oui. Sa fille et sa filleule sont les deux choses les plus importantes dans sa vie. Elles lui ont sauvées la vie.

- Rachel c'est toi qui lui as sauvée la vie. Certes Rachel et Beth, lui ont rendues de l'amour. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu autant épanoui que maintenant qu'elle t'a retrouvée. C'est toi qui as comblé tout le vide qui restait dans son cœur. Tu as manqué à beaucoup de monde et même si on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, j'ai vraiment été touchée par ta disparition et je suis contente de ton retour.

Rachel sourit et prit sa mère dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard Rachel se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Elle était crevée mais avait passé une journée merveilleuse grâce à Quinn. Avant de s'endormir elle embrassa Quinn et la remercia pour tout.


	10. Doutes

**Hello mes amis ! Me revoilà ! Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Je préviens dans ce chapitre le flashback est spécial car il est écrit à la première personne du singulier. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. Bonne lecture. A la semaine prochaine mes petits ! :D**

* * *

><p>Quinn avait repris le travail à plein temps. Elle ne pouvait donc plus rester la journée avec Rachel. Pour éviter que celle-ci ne soit trop souvent seule Emily, Santana qui était parfois accompagné de Puck ou Sam venait lui rendre visite. Ce jour Quinn n'avait pas réussi à se libérer. Pas même pour manger avec Rachel à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un avait pu lui rendre visite ou si elle était restée seule toute la journée. Quinn avait pris conscience que Rachel l'avait rendu accro. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle, n'attendait que la journée se finisse pour qu'elle puisse la retrouver. Quinn avait terminé tôt aujourd'hui mais elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre Rachel.<p>

Depuis deux mois, Beth se plaignait de maux de dents. Shelby avait donc prit la décision de prendre un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Cependant, Shelby travaillant toute la semaine, le samedi inclus, elle avait convenu avec Quinn que cela devait être elle qui l'emmènerai, étant donné que Puck était très mal à l'aise dans un cabinet de dentiste. Quel trouillard. Tout le monde le sait, les rendez-vous avec des dentistes sont très demandé et l'attente d'une date et donc interminable. Le rendez-vous étant déclaré urgent, elle avait réussie à avoir un rendez-vous pour mercredi à 14h00…deux mois plus tard. Et voilà pourquoi, même si Quinn quittait tôt elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle était tout de même contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa fille. En effet depuis le retour de Rachel, Quinn passait la plus part du temps auprès de Rachel et avait beaucoup moins de temps pour prendre sa fille. Le trajet de voiture se passait normalement. L'ambiance ne s'était pas refroidit et restait bonne enfants. Quinn avait mis la musique assez forte, et les deux blonde s'amusait à chanter a tu tête sachant très bien que les paroles officiel des chansons n'étaient pas celles qu'elles chantaient. Quinn ne remarquait aucun changement de comportement chez Beth. Elle n'avait pas l'air déçu ou contrarier que Quinn passe moins de temps avec elle. D'un côté, Quinn était rassuré et contente que sa fille ne lui reproche pas son absence mais dans un autre point, elle était blessé se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas si important que ça pour Beth de passer du temps avec Quinn et que leur moments Ninie-Fille ne lui manquait pas. Quinn était ce genre de personne qui n'aimait pas parler des problèmes et qui se disait que si l'autre n'en parlait pas, c'est que les problèmes ne sont pas si grave et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler. Elle est de ces personnes qui ont peur des conflits, peur de ce que les personnes pourraient lui reprocher, peur que la personne lui dit ne plus vouloir avoir à faire avec elle. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas parler de son absence à Beth puis après réflexion, elle se dit que pour une fois elle devait vaincre ses peur et parler à sa fille. Elle lui devait bien ça. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le courage d'en parler dans la voiture ne voulant pas briser leur moment rituelle de la voiture. C'est donc dans la salle d'attente qu'elle lui en parlerait.

Arrivés avec une très légère avance au cabinet, la secrétaire les dirigea vers la pièce bleue, celle dédié pour le dentiste spécialisé chez la dentition infantile. En entrant dans la pièce, elle vit une mamie qui tricotait accompagné par deux garçons entre 5 et 8 ans jouant tranquillement avec des lego , un jeune couple penché sur une poussette ou des gazouillis s'y échappaient, un homme d'affaire à l'air hautain et strict qui pianotait sur son iPad alors que son adolescente écoutait de la musique sur son IPod en mâchant vulgairement un chewing-gum, un papa à la trentaine qui lisait et qui était imité par son fils qui devait avoir dans les 4 ans, qui tenait son livre à l'envers et pour finir deux blondes qui discutait de ragot dont l'une avait une petite fille sage qui jouait tranquillement avec sa poupée sur le siège voisin de sa mère et l'autre avait un enfant turbulent qui ne faisait que des bêtise. Le médecin avait dû prendre du retard. Quinn se dirigeât avec Beth vers les seules chaises disponibles qui étaient juste en face de l'homme d'affaire et à côté du garçon turbulent. A la vue de tout ce monde, Quinn s'était découragé et reporta sa discussion avec Beth. Elle prit un magazine sur la table en face d'elle et pu voir le regard de l'homme d'affaire se perdre dans son décolleter alors qu'elle se penchait. Elle se réinstalla et commença à lire. Au bout de quelques minutes elle sentit des coups de pied provenant du siège d'àcôté et vit le garçon sourire machiavéliquement. Il commençait à la pincer aux fesses et à l'empêcher de lire. Sa mère lui ordonna sans conviction de se calmer un peu. Quand il vit que Quinn ne réagissait pas et l'ignorait, il arrêta. Après quelques instants de silence, Quinn prit son courage à deux mains et commença une discussion avec Beth malgré la salle bondé.

- Beth ? Demanda Quinn avec une voix où on pouvait y décelé de l'incertitude.

- Oui Ninie ? Dit-elle en relevant sa tête de sa Nintendo DS.

- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Commença-t-elle.

- Oui ? Répondit Beth pour inciter Quinn à continuer.

Quinn leva la tête et vit tous les regards fixés sur elle. Attendant la suite comme la suite d'un feuilleton où la femme avouerait tous les secrets qu'elle avait caché. Quinn respira un grand coup et poursuivit essayant de ne pas penser aux commères en soif d'action.

- Voila depuis qu'on a retrouvé Rachel, je suis moins présente pour toi et je voulais en parler avec toi pour que tu ne penses pas que je t'ai oubliée ou quelque chose comme ça. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes de mon absence. Je serais toujours là pour toi et à n'importe qu'elle moment et je veux que notre relation reste -t-elle d'une traite à une vitesse incroyable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ninie, je comprends. Je ne suis plus une enfant et je suis intelligente. En plus on en a discuté quand vous êtes partit de chez Tatie San le jour de mon anniversaire. Je sais qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup et ça me manque un peu mais c'est normal. Tu t'es occupée de moi quand je n'étais pas bien et la c'est Rachel qui n'est pas bien. Tatie San m'a dit que c'était compliqué pour l'instant et que ça va s'arranger par la suite. Il faut juste que je patiente. Je sais que tu m'aimes autant qu'avant et c'est normal que tu passes plus de temps avec Rachel car elle tu ne l'as pas vu depuis 8 ans alors que moi ça fait moins longtemps. Tatie m'a aussi dit que c'était important pour toi que je comprenne car Rachel est importante pour toi et que c'est l'amour de ta vie et qu'il fallait tout faire pour que vous ne soyez pas séparées. Nono a même rajouter que vous étiez trop chaude toute les deux pour qu'on vous sépare. Ce qui lui a valut d'une claque sur la tête de la part de Tatie San, Tatie Britt et oncle Sam. Fini Beth qui riait en se rappelant de la scène où son père se faisait gronder par ses tantes, son oncle et sa mère comme s'il était un enfant.

Quinn, elle avait tournée au rouge. Ses joues étaient cramoisies du fait que Beth est abordé que son couple composé de deux femmes pouvait être sexy, à l'oreille de tous ces inconnus qui les écoutaient sans discrétion. Elle vu l'homme d'affaire sourire et la regardé comme un pervers quand il comprit qu'elle était lesbienne. Quinn pensa alors enguirlander Puck pour avoir dit de telle chose devant sa fille et également à remercier Santana qui avait parlé a Beth et qui la soutenait avec autant d'intensité malgré toutes ces années. Quinn se reconcentra sur sa fille.

- Oui c'est vrai elle est importante pour moi. Mais toi aussi et je vais faire en sorte d'être plus présente pour toi. Je t'aime tellement ma fille. Tu es et sera toujours ma Chose parfaite. S'exclama Quinn en prenant sa fille dans les bras.

Elle ne l'appelait que rarement « ma fille » ne voulant pas prendre la place de Shelby qui était la vrai mère de Beth, mais l'avait dit naturellement ce qui ému beaucoup Beth qui ressentait vraiment l'amour maternel que Quinn avant pour elle. A la fin du câlin, des applaudissements se firent entendre. C'était tous les adultes et le petit garçon qui imitait encore une fois son papa. Ils avaient applaudit pour la beauté du moment. Puis les personnes se remirent à leur occupation originelle sauf l'homme d'affaire qui ne cessait de relooker Quinn. Après une très longue attente, ce fut enfin au tour de Beth. A 17h00, Quinn ramenant ensuite Beth chez Shelby et alla à l'hôpital. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Emily qui lui informa que Rachel devait lui parler. Quinn accéléra donc le pas et arriva en trombe dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Emily m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Quelqu'un est venu te voir ? Tu n'as pas été trop seul aujourd'hui ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Déblatéra Quinn affolé.

Rachel sourit en voyant l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait portée à son égard. Elle était trop mignonne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Quinn je vais bien en fin si on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Quinn

Quinn remarqua alors des larmes sur les joues de Rachel.

- Tu as pleurée ! Pourquoi ? S'écria Quinn.

- Quinn calme toi et viens t'assoir à coté de moi. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Quinn s'exécuta.

- Laisse-moi finir avant de dire quoi que soit. Ne m'interromps pas. Ton Capitaine est venu me voir. Il m'a dit que vous aviez passé un marcher. Que s'il te remettait dans l'affaire tu dois me faire parler sur ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas pendant 8 ans.

- Oh le Fils de… S'indigna Quinn.

- Quinn ! Laisse-moi finir ! Cria t-elle a son tour calmant instantanément Rachel.

- Désolé. Tu peux continuer. Annonça Quinn.

- Il m'a dit que s'il n'avait pas de résultats de ta part d'ici 3 jours, il t'enlèverait à nouveau. Quinn je sais ce que tu penses. Que si je te parle de ça, tout va changer et que je ne te parlerais plus à toi non plus. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre encore donc j'ai décidé de te raconté. J'ai essayé de te le dire à haute voix quand j'étais toute seule mais même ça je n'y arrive pas a y aller jusqu'au bout et sans faire une crise d'angoisse. J'en ai parlé à Emily qui m'a donné la solution. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ai vécu mais je peux te l'écrire. Elle m'a donné se carnet. Pour l'instant je n'ai écrit que le début mais je veux que tu le lises. Dit-elle en tendant le carnet.

- Rach tu n'es… Dit Quinn tout en étant couper par Rachel.

- Lis-le Quinn. Il le faut. Il faut que tu saches, je ne veux rien te cacher. Il faut que tu le lises et que tu racontes ce que j'ai écrit à ton patron. Pour que tu ne me sois pas enlever encore une fois et pour qu'on puisse arrêter mes ravisseurs.

Quinn ouvrit le carnet et vit la premier page rempli par la belle écriture de Rachel, elle vit également quelques larmes sur la page ce qui serra le cœur de Quinn.

_Quinn, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir la force nécessaire pour te raconter ceci de vive voix. Je sais je suis lâche. Je vais tout te raconter, tout ce que je me rappelle. J'espère que ton regard ne changera pas._

_Après ta déclaration dans les toilettes j'étais la plus heureuse des filles. Je t'attendais à ta voiture alors qu'un garçon est venu vers moi. Je pense que tu auras besoin de sa description précise mais ça fait 8 ans et il faisait nuit. Je peux juste te dire qu'il était assez grand un peu de la même carrure que Puck. Ses cheveux mi-longs qui s'arrêtaient au niveau de la mâchoire, étaient blonds et bouclé. Je ne me rappelle plus de la couleur de ses yeux. Ce que je me rappelle c'est qu'ils étaient clairs. Peut-être vert, bleu ou gris. Je ne sais plus. Je suis désolée._

_Il s'est approché de moi et m'a parlé. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il disait au mot près mais il me demandait si j'étais seule. Bien sûr je lui répondais que j'attendais quelqu'un qui allait bientôt arrivée. Il m'a demandé si c'était mon petit ami. J'ai répondu que c'était ma petite amie. Il s'est alors mit en face de moi et m'a agressivement attrapé par les poignets. Et m'a crié « Alors c'est vrai que tu es une gouine Rachel Berry ». A ce moment j'eu très peur. Il savait mon nom. Il me connaissait alors que moi non. J'ai eu très peur puis il me frappa et siffla pour appeler une camionnette qui s'arrêta près de nous. Il m'insulta de sale Gouine et m'attrapa surement pour me mettre dans le véhicule. Je me suis débattu, je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Je l'ai mordu, frappé, insulté mais c'était en vain. Il avait quand même du mal à me maintenir et du demander de l'aide à son complice qui était, lui cagoulé. C'est là que je t'ai vu venir vers moi. Quand je me suis mise à crier ton nom de toutes mes forces, un des deux hommes m'a assommé. Mais avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, je n'ai pu voir qu'un d'eux se diriger vers toi avec une barre de fer. En me réveillant la seule pensée que j'avais c'était pour toi. Je me demandais si tu étais encore en vie, ou tu étais. J'avais plus peur pour toi que pour moi. Je me suis alors rappeler qu'on m'a enlevée. J'étais à présent dans une pièce sombre et humide attaché au mur. Je devais probablement être dans une cave. Je criais de tout mon être jusqu'à ce qu'un homme masqué vienne et me dise de me la fermer. Puis petit à petit j'ai compris les règles du jeu. Si je parlais, ils me privaient de nourriture, si je pleurais, ils me privaient d'eau, si je criais ils me frappaient jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le faire. Je restais ici, sans jamais bouger. Je ne voyais jamais le jour. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je ne savais pas depuis quand j'étais ici. Peut-être un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an je n'en avais aucune idée. Un jour, les 2 hommes arrivèrent, un des hommes me mit un bandeau sur les yeux et restait près de moi pour pouvoir me frapper si je criais ou disais quelque chose qui ne leur plaisaient pas. Je sentais la présence de l'autre homme en face de moi. Ils étaient venus me parler mais seul l'homme qui m'avait déjà parlé auparavant prit la parole. Le deuxième ne m'a jamais parlé directement. Je l'entendais tout de même, chuchoter ce que l'autre devait me dire. C'était sa marionnette. C'était toujours le même qui parlait et le même qui frappait. Ils avaient des rôles bien définit. A chaque fois qu'ils venaient me parler, ils suivaient le même schéma. L'un me bandait les yeux dès qu'ils arrivaient pour que je ne puisse voir leur visage. Il avait également le rôle de celui qui me frappait et celui qui me parlait. L'autre avait le rôle de chef. C'était lui le pire. Cette fois ci, il ne voulait que me faire passer un message. L'homme m'avait dit que j'étais une erreur de la nature. Il me demanda de qui j'étais amoureuse. Je lui ai répondu ton prénom et m'a dit que je resterais ici tant que je ne serais pas guérit de ma maladie qu'était l'homosexualité et que je ne lui prouverais pas que je ne suis plus contaminer. Depuis je suis resté dans cette pièce, priant qu'on me sauve ou que je meurs pour que je puisse quitter cet enfer, enfin jusqu'au jour où tu m'as sauvé la vie en me trouvant._

_Voilà pour l'instant. Je ne peux te dire que ça. Pour le reste il est encore trop tôt pour moi. J'espère tout de même que cela va aider et que l'on me comprendra mieux pourquoi j'ai beaucoup de mal à parler si ce n'est pas des personnes que je connais. J'espère également que tu ne me rejetteras pas._

Quinn venait de lire d'une traite l'histoire de Rachel. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment quelqu'un pouvait faire cela à une personne. Quinn en tremblait. Comment sa Rachel avait pu vivre un tel enfer. Elle leva la tête et vit que visage de Rachel autant inondé par les larmes que son propre visage. Elles se prirent dans les bras.

- C'est fini. Tout est fini. Je suis la et plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal. La rassura Quin en l'embrassant amoureusement.

- Rach ? Demanda la blonde incertaine.

- Oui ? Répondit la brune.

- On est quoi ?

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Rachel ne sachant pas ce que Quinn entendait par cela.

- Bah avant que tu sois kidnappée on venait de ce mettre ensemble et on s'aime mais je veux dire on est un couple ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Oui bien sur. Je te considère déjà comme ma petite amie. On a qu'à dire qu'on est ensemble depuis l'anniversaire à la petite Rachel.

Quinn satisfaite de ce marché embrassa tendrement sa petite amie nouvellement officielle.

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre un bon moment. Au bout d'une heure, Quinn sortit pour prendre un café. Arrivé à la machine à café, elle vit Puck et Emily rigolant ensemble accouder à la table collé à la machine a café.

- Puck ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

Puck se retourna d'un coup tel un voleur prit sur le fait en train de voler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Demanda la blonde toujours perdu.

- J'étais venu pour te voir et voir Rachel et lui donner les roses mais Emily m'a dit que vous étiez en train d'avoir une discussion et qu'il fallait mieux attendre. Et elle m'a tenu compagnie en attendant. Expliqua Puck.

Quinn souriait. Puck était vraiment attentionné. Il vivait assez mal que Rachel ait peur de lui et faisait tout les efforts possible pour lui prouver qu'il avait de bonne intention. Elle le regarda en souriant.

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas voir encore Rachel seul. Dit-elle avec tact pour ne pas blesser son ami.

- Oui je sais. C'est pour ça que je viens quand tu es la. Dit-il agacer d'être considérer comme un gamin qui ne comprends pas ce que dises les autres.

Après s'être excusé, Quinn invita Puck à venir avec elle dans la chambre. Rachel fut heureuse de voir que Puck était venu malgré le faite qu'elle l'avait blessé en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas venir seul a cause de sa masculinité. Ils parlèrent tout les trois de tout puis Puck proposa à Rachel de jouer un jeu de carte. Cette dernière accepta. Ils passaient un bon moment à deux sous le regard bienveillant et heureuse de Quinn. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit appelée d'urgence par le capitaine pour une affaire qu'elle avait en commun avec Sam. Elle prit donc son téléphone et envoya très rapidement un sms à Santana pour qu'elle puisse venir à l'hôpital afin que Rachel ne soit pas seul avec Puck. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'une dispute éclatait au sein du couple Lopez-Pierce à ce moment même.


End file.
